No one is ever Alone
by Night of StarClan
Summary: A "Yami gets his own body and everyone ignores Yugi"-fic. Yugi can't take it anymore and runs away. Who does he meet? The strangest family in the galaxy.
1. Runaway 1

**This is a "The Pharao got his own body and Yugi is ignored by his friends"-fic, with a SRMTHFG twist. **  
**Yugi runs away after he's ignored by his friends and left alone after his Grandpa's death. In America, he meets a very unusual family. A few years later, he comes back to Domino, with a new family, new friends and still boiling anger on his old friends. What will happen?**

**Neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor SRMTHFG belongs to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Yugi Mutou sat alone in his room. Tears were threatening to escape his amethyst eyes that once held life and happiness, but now were dull with sadness and betrayal. _Betrayal_, though Yugi with a sigh. _The right word. How could they do that for me? After all I did for them, how could they hurt me so?_ A chocked sob escaped the fifteen, in one week sixteen years old boy. Then he shook his head. No he wouldn't cry anymore. Too long had he been weak and defenceless. Strong people didn't cry. They hid their emotions. With a sigh he gazed out of his window, to wince in pain.

All of them were there. Sitting on a few benches, laughing, enjoying ice-cream and having fun, were his friends.

_Friends_, snorted Yugi and glared at the Millennium Puzzle, which lay on his desk. _That I'm not laughing. Great friends they are. I bet they're just joking about me, how weak I am and how glad they are that I finally keep distance to them._ His eyes narrowed when he remembered.

After the Ceremonial Battle, the doors to let Yami leave had opened, when something unexpected had happened. In front of all of them, had appeared The Creator God of Light, Horakhty. The god the pharaoh had summoned against Zorc by combining the three Egyptian Gods. Of course, in a form small enough to fit into the room they were in. He'd seen how sad everyone, even the Pharaoh himself, was because he would leave, and gave the Spirit of the Puzzle two choices. One, he could continue his way to the Spirit World or, two; he could stay in the living world in his own body, as Yugi's brother.

Yami had been astonished at the offer and it had taken him a while to find his voice, something Yugi had found, despite his sadness, quite amusing. But finally the Pharaoh had answered: "As much as I wish to see everyone I knew so long ago…my heart lies here…with my friends. I want to stay."

Horakhty had nodded and before he'd disappeared in a flash of light, he'd called: "Your decision will bring surprises young Pharaoh. Always watch after your light, or your protectors might turn away." Then the light had become so bright, everyone had to cover his eyes. After it died down, Yami stood there, not connected to Yugi anymore, in a living body.

The young Hikari had thrown himself at the former Spirit with a cry of joy and the two had hugged for a long time. Barely had Yugi seen the Pharaoh cry, but the tears of joy his dark showed now, got him to cry again.

Yugi shook his head strongly. Now wasn't the time to think about the good old times. They were over. His friends had left him, to be with Yami. His own Dark had forgotten about him. They ignored him.

Yami hadn't even said thank you when Yugi had given him his birthday-present. They had decided Yami's birthday wouldn't be the day he got brought back to live, but exactly a month before Yugi's. The present had been special. Yami had taken their deck and Yugi had pestered Pegasus for a month to get the card he'd given Yami. It was a special card that could be connected to the Dark-Magician. Yugi knew how much the card meant to Yami. But what had he gotten. He didn't even look at Yugi. The former Spirit had taken his Hikari's present and had opened it. Yugi had felt better than the months before when Yami smiled, but that was it. His hopes fell when Yami simply pushed the card in his deck and moved to the next present, thanking Joey for a Dark-Magician Poster Yugi knew Yami already had.

Yugi growled angrily.

It wasn't even the worst. No, two weeks ago, the unimaginable for Yugi had happened. His grandpa had died. He'd a heart attack when he'd gone shopping with his grandson. The old man was the only one who'd realised what Yami did to Yugi, but never really got to confront the former Spirit. The two had just wandered around in the mall, Solomon had told his grandson about his adventures as young man, when his voice was suddenly gone.

_Flashback_

"…_and then I found the trap and used a stone to set it off. We could move…" _

_Yugi turned back when he didn't hear his grandpa anymore, to scream. The old man lay on the ground. "GRANDPA!" Yugi rushed to the old man, who wasn't moving. The young boy rolled his grandpa onto the back and started to do what he learned. He pumped his grandpa's heart, trying to get it to beat again. Nearby he heard how someone called the ambulance, but he didn't care. Tears started to stream down his face and he collapsed over the old man's chest. No, he couldn't lose the only one who was there for him. _

_"Grandpa, wake up. GRANDPA!"_

_End of Flashback_

Yugi sniffed. The funeral had been a big one. Everyone was there. All the old friends of his grandpa, Professor Hawkins and Rebecca, even Kaiba and Mokuba. Everyone had been there, even Ryo, Bakura, Malik, Marik and Ishizu. Everyone, except for four people who were busy with having fun in the arcade. Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan. Shaking his head once more, Yugi glared out of the window. They all were there.

Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ryo, Bakura, Malik, Marik, they all had their fun, ignoring Yugi.

_Fine_, thought the teen. _If they want me gone, they can have it._ He pulled out a suitcase from underneath his bed and opened it. Opening his wardrobe, he took out everything he would need for a while and put it into the suitcase. He was about to close the wardrobe, when a silver box caught his eye. He bent down and opened it, to see the other six Millennium Items. Yugi had gotten to wield them after Yami had gotten his own body.

_Should I take them with me_, wondered the teen, then nodded to himself. _I promised Ishizu to watch over them, and I keep my promises._

He took the box and placed the Puzzle to the other items, then put it into his suitcase as well. Yugi glanced around his room. Nothing else he would need was there. He'd stopped duelling a while ago. Everyone liked Yam better than him anyway. His deck was in pieces, partly already sold in the game-shop. Closing the suitcase, he stood up, when a voice called: _"Young Master, do not leave without us."_

Yugi spun around with a gasp. The transparent form of the Dark Magician floated in front of his closed door.

"How…you…" Stammered Yugi surprised. The armoured man laughed slightly, then explained: _"Young Master, you, like the Pharaoh, have special abilities. Though, only some of us can be visible to you."_

"Like Kuriboh?", asked Yugi. The Dark Magician nodded and then his eyes narrowed while he gazed at something behind Yugi. Yugi turned around and winced in pain. Yami was kissing Tea, though the former Spirit knew that Yugi had a crush on the girl.

_"Horakhty warned him"_, stated the Dark Magician.

"What?", asked Yugi.

_"Your decision will bring surprises young Pharaoh. Always watch after your light, or your protectors might turn away",_ repeated the Dark Magician the god's words. _"The Pharaoh turned away from you",_ continued the man. _"And with that, I am not bound to serve him anymore. Neither are a few others. Young Master, we rather come with you than him."_

"Really", gasped Yugi. _"_

_Sure",_ answered a cheerful voice and the Dark Magician Girl appeared next to her. Yugi jumped with a yelp and the Dark Magician cleared his throat. The girl looked at her teacher, then grinned sheepishly. Yugi stared, then smiled. He smiled for the first time in two weeks. When the two of them would back him up, he knew he could face his new life head on.


	2. Runaway 2

**This is a "The Pharao got his own body and Yugi is ignored by his friends"-fic, with a SRMTHFG twist.**

**Yugi runs away after he's ignored by his friends and left alone after his Grandpa's death. In America, he meets a very unusual family. A few years later, he comes back to Domino, with a new family, new friends and still boiling anger on his old friends. What will happen?**

**Neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor SRMTHFG belongs to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

It was dark when Yugi snuck into Yami's room. The Dark Magician had told him which monsters wanted to stay with him, but first he had to get them. Luckily the former Pharaoh was fast asleep. Yugi grabbed the deck and quickly skimmed through the cards, taking out the ones the Dark Magician told him about. When he was done, he silently slipped out of the room and back into his own, where the transparent forms of the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician girl were waiting for him.

When he came back in, he quickly put the cards in his jacket and grabbed his suitcase and a book about Astrophysics. Yugi wasn't interested in this at all, however this book wasn't a book anymore, but he hid much money in it.

"Ready?", asked the Dark Magician.

Yugi nodded and looked around in his room for the last time. Then he left it and closed the door. Silently he snuck down the stairs, constantly alert if Yami would wake up. But Yugi made it out of the house unnoticed. The cool night air refreshed him and calmed his troubled thoughts.

"You should get moving", stated the Dark Magician.

Yugi nodded and walked on. Two block away, he stopped a taxi and got in. The driver looked at him questioningly and he said: "Domino Airport please." The man nodded and they drove off. Yugi looked out of the window and watched the city blurring past him. Soon all of this would lie behind him. Soon he would stop suffering. Twenty minutes later, the taxi pulled in at the airport and Yugi handed the driver the money before he got out of the car.

Invisible to anyone else, the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl followed him. The tri-haired teen walked into the airport and up to a woman. She smiled at Yugi and asked: "And what can I do for you?"

"I need a ticket for the next flight to America", answered Yugi.

The woman checked her computer, then answered: "Let's see. The next flight goes in an hour and it is to…L.A."

_"L.A!",_ exclaimed the Dark Magician Girl with a shriek. _"Oh please say yes Yugi. I always wanted to go there."_

The Dark Magician hissed something Yugi couldn't understand at his apprentice, but answered the woman: "I'll take on then."

The woman nodded, then said: "We have only first class tickets left. Have you enough money to buy one?"

"How much costs a ticket?", asked Yugi back. She told him the price and Yugi mentally sent a silent prayer to the gods that his grandpa's testament got him more than enough money to afford that and that he'd thought off getting it cash. He handed the woman the money and got his ticked.

_"We're going to America, and better to L.A. We're going to America, and better to L.A!",_ chanted the Dark Magician girl happily while Yugi walked up to the pass control. He smiled slightly when he heard how the Dark Magician almost growled at her to finally put a stop to it. In the end he threatened with using his magic to ban her into her card for the next twenty four hours. That finally shut her up, though she pouted and glared at her teacher.

After Yugi got checked through, he got into a waiting room. There he sat down. For a while he just sat there, then the Dark Magician stated: _"Master Yugi, there is something you should be reminded off." _

"And that is?", muttered Yugi.

_"The Pharaoh can still sense the Puzzle. I would advise you to remove one piece of it."_ Yugi nodded in understanding and was glad he'd put the puzzle into his smaller bag instead of his suitcase before he gave the suitcase to the airport staff. Lunging into the bag, he pulled the puzzle out and traced it with his fingers. So many years had he worn it. Now he wouldn't anymore. Taking a deep breath, he removed the piece with the eye Horus and immediately felt how the already blocked mind-link between him and Yami weakened to almost nothing. _"Can you feel the difference?", _asked the Dark Magician.

Yugi nodded and put the puzzle back into his bag. He looked around. Though it was very late, many people waited for the flight to L.A. Nearby he saw a small family, with two sleeping children and across him sat two teens, a boy and a girl, both around fourteen. Suddenly a light blinked and the passengers were asked to board the plane now. Yugi just followed the people, his mind being off in his own little world. The Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl had retired into their cards for the rest of the night, to give Yugi some piece. The teen was thankful for this. He was pretty tired already. In the plain, he looked for his seat. It felt strange to him to sit first class. Three big and comfortable seats were on each side of the plane. You had a head-set and an own screen where you could watch movies.

"F 1…F 1", muttered Yugi while he searched for his seat.

Soon he found it. It was a window seat. He got his bag out of the way and sat down in the chair. Soon someone sat down next to him. Yugi glanced at the person and saw that it was the fourteen years old boy he'd seen in the waiting area. He sat next to the girl. The boy had black hair while the girl's hair was pink. For a second Yugi pondered to greet them, when the boy turned to him and smiled.

"Hi", said the boy and held his hand out. "I'm Ichiro Johnson, Chiro for short. Who are you?"

Yugi smiled at the boy and shook his hand. "Yugi Mutou."

The girl looked at them and said: "Hey, I'm Jinmay. I'm Chiro's girlfriend."

Chiro blushed at her words and Yugi laughed a bit, then asked: "So, what brings you onto a plane to L.A.?"

Jinmay smiled and answered: "We were in Japan for a school-project and now we're flying home. What about you?"

Yugi frowned, then silently answered: "I…I'm running away."

Immediately worry spread over both younger teens' faces.

"Why?", asked Chiro.

Yugi hesitated, then whispered: "I…don't wanna talk about it, at least not yet."

Both nodded in understanding, then Chiro asked: "You got a place to stay?"

Yugi shook his head and answered: "It was more of a last minute decision."

"Then you can stay with me for the beginning", offered Chiro kindly.

"What?", asked Yugi.

"Yeah, my dad is a successful businessman and really kind, he wouldn't mind."

"I…really don't want to be a burden", argued Yugi, when Jinmay laughed: "It would burden Antauri far more to know that you are somewhere on the streets with no place to go."

"Antauri?", asked Yugi.

"My dad's name", answered Chiro. "I call him like that sometimes too. After all I'm just adopted, but that doesn't make us any less family." Yugi nodded in understanding, then yawned.

"Tired", teased Jinmay.

Yugi glared at her slightly, but answered: "I had a long day."

"I think we all should call bed", argued Chiro and leaned back in his chair. "Night you two."

"Good night Chiro, Night Yugi", said Jinmay and gratefully accepted the blanked a stewardess offered. Chiro was already asleep, using his vest as a blanked, while Yugi also accepted the offered blanked. When he leaned back, he couldn't help but smile. He'd just been on the plane for short, but had gotten to know two very nice people and had found a place to stay. With the smile still on his face, he allowed sleep to overcome him.

* * *

"Hey Yugi! Yugi wake up!"

"Not now grandpa", mumbled Yugi and turned away. "Just five more minutes."

"Buddy we land in a five minutes", argued the voice and just now he recognized it. Opening his eyes, he looked at Chiro, who smirked down at him. "Guess you slept well then?" Yugi blushed shortly, but nodded and sat up, stretching his arms and back.

"Better than the last few nights", answered the tri-haired teen.

Chiro smiled, then explained: "A car will get myself and Jinmay from the airport, you just get in too. I can explain everything to Antauri on the phone once we landed."

Chiro nodded and got ready to stand up. The muscles in his legs felt a bit numb and he was sure he would tumble when he stood up. Then the plane had already landed and stopped. Everyone stood up and Yugi got his bag. He followed the two younger, though not smaller, teens out of the plane and through the Airport. Chiro walked straight to an exit after they'd gotten their suitcases. Out there waited a short black limo and the teen got in immediately. Jinmay and Yugi followed suit. The car wasn't as glorious as Kaiba's, but incredible none-the-less.

During the drive, Yugi took in their surroundings, while Chiro went to call his dad. Yugi listened to Chiro intensely.

"Hey dad…yeah, yeah we got the limo. Yeah, Jinmay and I are on our way back. Dad listen, something happened…" The teen explained how he and his girlfriend had met Yugi and asked if he was allowed to stay for a while. The teen was silent shortly, then smiled and exclaimed: "Thanks Antauri, you're the best." Yugi looked at Chiro with a raised eyebrow and the black-haired teen said: "Antauri says you can stay as long as you want or need."

Yugi nodded thankful, then the car stopped in front of a tall building.

"Miss Jinmay, your stop."

"Thanks Tommy!"

"I prefer Tom, Miss Jinmay", answered the driver.

Jinmay smirked into the open door while she stood on the sidewalk and argued: "And I prefer Tommy. See you at school Chiro."

With that she ran off. Chiro smiled and Yugi did so too. He liked the girl. She could be a great friend. Why they drove one, Chiro asked: "Say Yugi, I never got to ask, how old are you anyway?"

Yugi answered: "I'm going to become sixteen in six days. And don't say anything. I know I look younger than you."

Chiro looked taken aback and answered: "I actually more thought you were already seventeen. Not because of your look, but…I don't know, you seemed like that to me."

Now Yugi was stunned, then asked: "How old are you?"

Chiro grinned and answered: "Got fourteen one month ago."

"Well, congrats", answered Yugi.

Chiro grinned wider and said: "Ya' know, I believe this is the start of a great friendship."

Yugi smiled at his new friend and nodded. "I think so too." Suddenly the driver spoke up again.

"Mister Johnson, your stop."

"Thanks Tom", answered Chiro and got out of the car.

Yugi followed him and gasped at what he saw. It was a, not really high, but widely spread house in Japanese style with a beautiful garden. It looked pretty expensive, but also so very…simple to Yugi. He knew he couldn't imagine Kaiba in such a house.

"Hey Yugi", called Chiro. The teen turned and his suitcase landed on him. "Don't expect me to carry your stuff", smirked Chiro. Yugi pushed himself up and glared at Chiro.

"I get you for that one day. Chiro smirked more and answered: "Try it." Then his smirk turned into a grin and he said: "Now common, I want you to meet dad and Nova."

"Nova?"

"Antauri's sister", answered Chiro while he led the tri-coloured boy through a gate and the garden. "She's not as successful as dad, but still successful with her Martial Arts studio. She can use very fighting style."

Yugi stared and stated: "I can barely believe that."

"Oh but it's true", answered Chiro. "You'll soon see." Then they reached a big door and Chiro opened it. "We don't have much staff", explained the teen while he pulled out a key. "Only a few people to clean the entire house and take care of the garden once a week. Dad's mostly the one who cooks. He's really good at that…then again, there are barely things Antauri can't do."

Yugi stared in awe. He couldn't fully believe everything he heard, but chose not to say anything. Then Chiro opened the door. Yugi gasped. Inside the house looked much more modern than outside. "Most of the inner of the house is in American style", explained Chiro, then gestured right and explained: "Only the west-wing, where dad's bedroom, the dojo and one bathroom are is in old Japanese style." Again and again Yugi got caught up in awe with this family.

Suddenly they heard how a door opened and Yugi stared once more. A young man around twenty-five stepped through it. He looked Japanese, had waist-long silver hair with black streaks which was tied into a light ponytail and bright blue eyes. He wore long black jogger pants, a black sleeveless shirt and a white long jacket. It didn't look like something you would leave the house with, but still had its own style.

The man smiled at them and said warmly: "Chiro, how glad I am that you're back." The two shared a hug, then the man turned to Yugi and asked: "I presume you are Yugi?" Yugi nodded nervously and the man held a hand out to him. "It's wonderful to meet you Yugi. I'm Antauri, Chiro's father, and I understood from Chiro's tone when he spoke about you that he respects you very much. You're free to stay here as long as you want."

Yugi was astonished now. This man trusted him just like that, just because Chiro respected him a bit? For a while he just stood there, then slowly grabbed the offered hand and shook. "Y-Yes…I'm Yugi Mutou. And…thank you for letting me stay here. I really don't want to be a burden and…"

He couldn't continue, since Antauri waved it off said: "You are not a burden at all young one. This house is too empty sometimes and Chiro has problems in making many friends at school. It's good for me to know that he now has one at home."

Yugi blushed a bit and Chiro muttered to him: "Antauri really has to like you. He doesn't praise that often."

"Really?", asked Yugi.

Chiro nodded, then Antauri asked: "Chiro, would you lead Yugi to his room? Afterwards please come to the grass-field. Nova's waiting already."

With that Antauri left and Chiro groaned: "Great. Five minutes at home and I have to train already."

"Train?", asked Yugi.

Chiro nodded and offered: "You can watch if you want, but now come." With that Chiro walked off and Yugi followed. They walked for a while, then Chiro opened a door and let Yugi in. Yugi gasped. The room was twice as big as his old one. The floor was light-brown carped and the walls were white. In the room stood an empty wardrobe and desk, as well as a king sized bed, all from a bit lighter brown than the floor. "If you want pictures, drawings or another colour for the walls", said Chiro. "Then don't hesitate in telling us. Antauri earns much money, and isn't even using half of it. He mostly bought that house because he has to keep a bit of the 'rich man' image, though he more likes it simple. So we have quite some money left, and my monthly pocket money is high already." Chiro groaned slightly. "I also don't even use half of it. We're all not really used on having so much money. Dad isn't that successful since long."

Yugi nodded, but wasn't really sure if he could really ask for anything after he was already given so much. Shaking the thoughts off, he placed his bag and suitcase down and followed Chiro out of the room. The teen led him out of the house through another door and into the garden. There he gasped. This part of the garden was a small training area.

In the middle stood woman, doing a little stretching to warm up. She had elbow long yellow hair, which was tied in a tight ponytail. Her eyes were from a sparkling pink and her skin slightly tanned.

"Hey Chiro", called the woman and stopped her doings. "Great that you're finally back. And you must be Yugi. Antauri told me about you. Nice to meet you." Yugi relaxed a bit. She had a nice personality. Suddenly Chiro muttered to him: "Be careful. Now Nova's nice, but don't get onto her bad side or she, before you know it, punches you into the next wall."

Yugi stared, then Nova asked: "Chiro what is there to talk?"

"Nothing", called the teen immediately.

"Oh really?", smirked the woman. "Very well, then we'll skip your warm-up and get down to fighting practice. Ready?"

"What? No Fair Nova", exclaimed Chiro.

Nova smirked and said: "Well, my training, my rules. Now common, attack me!"

Yugi stared. Chiro wouldn't dare to hurt a woman not? Suddenly the black haired teen dashed forward and threw a punch at Nova. She swiftly dodged and grabbed his arm, but Chiro spun around, janked his arm free and managed to ram his knee into her stomach, or at least Yugi thought he did. However Nova smirked and threw the teen back with ease. "You got lax on your training in japan", stated Nova nd this time she dashed forward. She threw punches and kicks at the teen, who dodged them frantically, then started to block then and soon attacked back when he found the rhythm. Yugi stared in awe. Ten minutes long the two exchanged punches, kicks and other attacks, before Nova finally managed to catch Chiro's wrist. She twisted it around and rammed her knee against the teen's back. Chiro fell and Nova pinned him down. Both gasped hard and sweat ran down their faces.

Nova smiled when she got off of Chiro and said: "Not bad Chiro, not bad, though you can do better. Run three times around the house, then it's enough for today."

Chiro nodded and threw a smirk at Yugi. "That's daily for me", mouthed the teen, then ran off. Yugi stared after him, then looked at Nova and asked: "Do you happen to know where a bathroom is?"

The female smiled at him and answered: "You should have one in your room."

Yugi blushed, then asked: "Do you know where my room is?"

Nova laughed at that and said: "Don't worry Yugi, you're not the only one who gets lost in that house. It took us all a while to get used to it. Follow me." She led him back into the house and walked through the corridors until they stood in front of his room again.

"Thanks", said Yugi.

Nova waved it off and said: "No problem Yugi. When you need help, Chiro's room is just across yours."

Yugi nodded, then walked into the room and saw a door. He walked up there and opened it. Smiling he got his toiletries and placed them into a drawer. Then he took of his clothes and jumped under the shower. He washed his hair, his body, brushed his teeth and then got out of the shower again. Using two towels, he dried hair and body, then got out his hair-dryer. His hair would hang down in any way and make him look like a clown when he didn't dry it with the hair-dryer. After he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his suitcase, to turn around once again. Scanning the bathroom, he found a laundry basket and threw his clothes in there.

Then he walked up to his suitcase and took out underwear, black pants, a white T-Shirt and a few bracelts. He put the clothes on, then started to put his clothes into the wardrobe. It wasn't even filled halfway when he was done, but he shrugged it off and glanced at the nightstand.

The cards he'd taken from Yami's deck lay there. He opened a drawer and placed them inside to keep them save. Then he got the box with the Millennium Items out and pushed it under the bed, just like suitcase. Afterwards, he sat in the room, not knowing what to do. Suddenly there was a knock.

"Yes?", asked Yugi.

Chiro poked his head in and said: "Hey, dinner is ready. You're comin'?"

Yugi nodded and followed Chiro through the house. After a while, the tri-haired boy stated: "I need a plan to not get lost in the house."

Chiro laughed and answered: "You'll get used to it in a while. When you lived here for a while, you'll see the house isn't that complicated."

Chiro opened a door and they walked into a dining room. Inside stood a marvellous oak-table with space for roughly ten people. _Smaller than Kaiba's surely is_, thought Yugi amused, then sat down next to Chiro. Antauri smiled at the two, then nodded. Chiro grabbed his sterling cutlery and started eating, just like Nova and Antauri. Yugi looked down at the food and asked: "…What exactly is that?"

Chiro smiled at him and answered: "Lasagne."

"Isn't lasagne supposed to be red?"

Chiro shrugged and said: "You see, dad is a vegetarian. At least once a week we have something vegetarian to eat. And dad's meat-free lasagne isn't red. It's just like that."

Yugi nodded and grabbed fork and knife. Carefully he cut down a piece of the food and put it in his mouth. It tasted incredible. "Wow, that's great", exclaimed Yugi, causing Chiro, Antauri and Nova to break off their conversation and laugh. Then Antauri said: "I'm pleased that you enjoy my cooking Yugi. If you want more when you're done, help yourself."

Yugi nodded and when he was full, he'd eaten three full plates.

"I never saw anyone eat that much of Antauri's lasagne", stated Nova. "Not even Otto."

"Nova Otto doesn't eat it at all", argued Chiro.

"It doesn't have meat in it", agreed Antauri. "You know Otto doesn't eat something that has no meat in it."

"Otto?", asked Yugi.

Nova smiled at him and answered: "A friend. The oldest of them, Hal Gibson, is a very good friend to Antauri."

"While Sprx, who's Otto's twin-brother, is Nova's boyfriend", stated Chiro.

"CHIRO!", exclaimed Nova and blushed a deep crimson. Chiro grinned and Yugi laughed. This reminded him of the meals he'd had with his friends. To just talk about nothing and have fun. The thought of his former friends caused a painful pang in Yugi's heart and he frowned. The table fell silent, then Antauri softly said: "Yugi, why don't you tell us why you've left. You'll feel better afterwards."

Yugi hesitated, when Chiro offered: "We could go into the living room and have some tea or hot chocolate."

At this Yugi nodded and asked: "Could I have some hot chocolate?"

Antauri nodded and while the man disappeared in the kitchen, Nova and Chiro guided Yugi to the living room, which was luckily just in the next room.


	3. The Truth

**This is a "The Pharao got his own body and Yugi is ignored by his friends"-fic, with a SRMTHFG twist.**

**Yugi runs away after he's ignored by his friends and left alone after his Grandpa's death. In America, he meets a very unusual family. A few years later, he comes back to Domino, with a new family, new friends and still boiling anger on his old friends. What will happen?**

**Neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor SRMTHFG belongs to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Yugi took a shaky breath while he, Chiro and Nova waited for Antauri to return with the drinks. He wasn't so sure if he really should tell them. After all, they could just laugh at him for running away because his friends wanted to spend some time with someone who just got his own body.

_"You should talk to them"_, stated a female voice. Yugi glanced left and saw the Spirit of the Dark Magician Girl next to him on the couch. He wondered how he was supposed to answer, when she giggled and stated: _"Yugi, think your answer. I'm not a spirit for nothing."_

Yugi swallowed a nod and thought; _But, what if they reject me? _

_"They won't"_, answered the spirit.

_How can you be so sure? _

_"Because oyu had good reasons to run away. As stupid as they may sound to you now, they are good reasons. Believe Yugi. You can do that."_

He bit his lip to not stare at her and make everything go to hell before it even started, then asked; _Can you stay with me while I tell? _

_"I can and will Yugi, don't worry."_ She placed her transparent hand on Yugi's and he felt a slight gust of wind where the spirit touched him. _Thanks_, thought Yugi relieved, then he smelled something. He looked up and found Antauri coming in with a tray. He placed a cup with hot chocolate in front of him and Chiro each, while he had tea for himself and Nova. The man sat down and looked at Yugi calmly. Yugi gulped and wondered how to start.

"Yugi?" He looked at Chiro, who gave him a small smile. "Buddy, it's okay. You can tell us. Believe me, it can't be more crazy than everything we've seen already."

At this he smirked, while Nova laughed and Antauri smiled slightly, then focused his eyes on the teen and softly stated: "Take all the time you need Yugi. We won't judge you for anything yet."

Yugi nodded thankful and took a deep breath.

"Alright. It all started two years ago. My grandpa found a…"

And with that Yugi told them everything. About how he finished the puzzle and from then on shared his body with Yami, about Pegasus, Marik and Malik, Noah, Dartz, the Pharaoh's past, the Ceremonial Battle, the gods' offer and so on. Yugi felt how tears started to escape his eyes when he came to the part that hurt him so much.

"…but then, day by day, we spent less and less time together. After a while, they didn't invite me to anything anymore, a bit later they didn't even talk to me anymore and in the end, I was completely forgotten. The only one I still had was my Grandpa, but two weeks ago, he died from a heart attack. I was with him when it happened. I…I couldn't take it anymore then. Their ignorance and the fact that the Pharaoh very well knows that I have a crush on Tea but still dates her…and…th-that they d-didn't even come to G-Grandpa's funeral was t-too much…and I left. I just couldn't go on like that anymore." He looked up and wiped his eyes. "Sorry that I'm so weak."

"Weak?", asked Nova confused. "Yugi in your situation, I would've beaten them all up for more than five times already. You held on so long, you're all but weak."

"I am", argued Yugi. "That's probably why everyone likes Yami better than me. He never shows his feelings, he's always strong. He was always stronger than me and he will ever…"

"No."

Yugi stared at Antauri, who'd talked for the first time since Yugi had started. The other two had occasionally asked a few questions, but he'd stayed silent.

"No", repeated the man and stood up. He walked over to Yugi and kneed down in front of him to look into his eyes. Yugi looked away, when Antauri guided his head and eyes back to him.

"No Yugi, the Pharaoh is not strong. He's weak, because you aren't strong when you can hide all your feelings." Yugi stared confused. "To be strong, means to know when it's the right time to show them. To never show them makes you weaker than always showing them could ever make you. Because then hatred, sadness and those feelings would get bottled up. This mostly ends up with them all, breaking out of someone sometime, an emotional breakdown. Yugi, when your words are true, then you are far stronger than the Pharaoh ever was. Because what I got from your words, was that though you were sad, scared and hurt, you very well showed it, but you moved on. And all these feelings you let out at times, aren't there to cloud your mind anymore, the Pharaoh's still are there and he can't see through those clouds. He probably never will."

Antauri fell silent and wiped Yugi's tears away. But his words had stirred something inside of Yugi. With a cry of sorrow he threw himself at the man and cried into his shoulder. Antauri gently stroke his back and muttered soothing words of comfort.

_"Oh Yugi"_, muttered the Dark Magician Girl sorrowful.

After a while, Yugi had stopped crying and Antauri pushed him away again. "Feel better?" Yugi nodded and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked there and then Chiro pulled him into a hug.

"I never thought you could've gone through so much", stated the younger teen. "But Antauri is right, you are stronger than the Pharaoh."

Yugi smiled and the Dark Magician Girl stated: _"I told you that they won't resent you."_

Yugi smiled a bit brighter at her words, then Antauri suddenly moved to look at the Dark Magician Girl. "I presume she is one of the Duel-Spirits you talked about?"

Yugi was stunned, then asked: "You can see her."

Chiro and Nova stared confused, then Nova shrugged and stated: "I'm not that surprised now. Antauri's psychic after all."

"Yeah", agreed Chiro. Yugi looked at the man, who smiled at him.

"I watched her during your whole story. It seems like she was quite some help at times." Yugi nodded at that. Without the Dark Magician Girl he would've never managed to tell the whole story without fully bursting out in tears. Suddenly Antauri stood up and said: "We all should head to bed. It's late already and we had a long day. Do you need anything Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head. _They've already given me so much_, thought the teen.

_"And they offer more"_, argued the Dark Magician Girl. Yugi glared at her and she smirked, then disappeared.

Then he was pulled to his legs and Chiro said: "Common, let's get you to your room. When you need anything, my room is right across yours." Yugi nodded, wished Antauri and Nova a good night and followed Chiro to his room. There he wished also Chiro a good night, then walked in and changed into grey joggers and a purple, wide T-Shirt. He'd no pyjamas with him, so he chose this. Crawling into the bed, he pulled the covers up to his nose and closed his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep and didn't realise it when the door to his room opened slightly.

Antauri and Nova gazed in, then she whispered: "How long will he stay?"

Antauri gazed at the teen with sorrow, then answered: "As long as it is needed."

"But what when Gibson…let's say tomorrow…finds a way home?"

The elder was silent, then turned away and walked off. Nova shook her head and closed the door to leave the teen to sleep.

* * *

_-back to Yami-_

Yami yawned when he woke up and stretched. The he got out of bed. The day before had been great once more. First the group had met in front of the game-shop and eaten ice-cream, then they'd gone for a movie and then to the arcade. Today Yami was going to have his first real date with Tea. Life couldn't be better. He walked into the bathroom and narrowed his eyes. Had the room always been so empty?

He shook it off and thought; _Yugi probably just got the old stuff away to buy something new. He should get himself a hobby, just one week ago he bought a new toothbrush._

With that thought, he started brushing his teeth. He failed to realise, that not just a few toiletries were missing, but also Yugi's personal towel and toothbrush. After his morning wash, he walked back to his room and put his clothes on. Tea wanted to go to some noble breakfast-café, where you had to wear black and white. The former Pharaoh though was surprised that the girl had offered to pay, though he'd insisted he would, he hadn't stood a chance against Tea in this argument. After he'd put the clothes on, he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. He wore his usual black boots, white jeans and a black shirt. Checking the clock, he found that it was almost time to meet Tea in front of the shop and quickly grabbed his things.

Running down he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Yami!"

Yami smiled and turned around. Tea ran up to him and both shared a hug, then started to walk to the café. "Are you excited", asked the girl with a smile.

Yami hesitated, then admitted: "A bit nervous. I've never been on a date before."

Tea laughed a bit and offered: "Just be like the last time we spend some time in the city together…a bit more open maybe."

"Huh?"

"Remember? Before the Battle City Tournament."

"Ah, yes I remember. There we met this guy… Johnny Steps?"

"And I danced him to the ground", laughed Tea.

Yami nodded with a grin. Tea was a great dancer. Then they'd reached their destination and walked in. Yami and Tea both had a great time. After they'd left the café, Yami offered: "How about you come back to the game shop."

"Sure", said Tea, then continued: "You could help me a bit."

"Huh?"

"Well…I got my own deck now and…"

"Tea that's great!"

Tea blushed at Yami's words, then continued: "Well, I thought you could help me with it and…" She trailed off, when Yami kissed her cheek and answered: "I'd love to." They both smiled, then continued their way to the game shop. All the while Yami felt something tugging at the back of his mind. It was a strange feeling of emptiness, but the former Pharaoh couldn't tell what it was. When they reached the shop, they walked in and while Tea stayed in the living room of the house, Yami walked up to his room and got his deck.

However, the moment he touched it, he knew something was wrong. Scanning through his cards, scare rushed through him. The Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl and a few other cards were gone. He knew something was wrong, but hadn't thought it was because the cards were missing. Rushing down, he searched through the kitchen and shop, then dashed into the living room, scaring Tea.

"Yami! Don't scare me like that."

Yami looked at her and answered: "S-Sorry Tea, but this is urgent."

"What is it?"

"The Dark Magician and a few other cards of mine are gone."

"What? I help you look for them."

They searched the entire house and Yami was about to give up when something came to mind. Maybe Yugi had the cards. The smaller teen's room was the only place he hadn't searched yet. Fast Yami dashed up to his light's room and opened the door, to freeze. Yugi's room was sparingly empty. He walked into it and looked around. Some of the teen's books were gone, his normally, at least, slightly messy room was clean. _Oh Ra no. Did he get kidnapped_, thought Yami while he opened his Hikari's wardrobe. He gasped in shock. It was almost empty. Just a few clothes were piled in it and the box where Yugi had kept the Millennium items was gone too.

Yami searched through the whole room and was about to give up, when he saw it. Something stood out behind one of Yugi's duel-monster posters. He grabbed it and pulled it out carefully. It was a note, written in Yugi's clean handwriting. Yami's eyes widened while he read it.

_Dear Yami (or whoever finds the note first)_

_So you finally f*cking realised I'm gone. I don't really wanna know how much time went by since I've written that note. Though I wonder, what could've brought you into the room of the weak, helpless little Hikari everyone forgot about?_

_You need someone to clean the dishes, to be beaten up by bullies so you can laugh at me, or is it really the fact that, you Yami, realised the disappearance of your beloved cards before the disappearance of your own Hikari?_

_HA, well, Yami, your missing cards are with me. Not because I want to hurt you (okay, maybe partly because of that too) but because they wanted to come with me. I don't care if you believe me, but then remember Horakhty's words._

"_**Your decision will bring surprises young Pharaoh. Always watch after your Light, or your protectors might turn away."**_

_Well, you did turn on me. Your light. You ignored me and everyone did the same. I got bullied worse than ever before. On your birthday I gave you this really rare card. Did you know I had to pester Pegasus for a month to get it? And then you just put it in your deck, not even a thank you. And then, then you beam at Joey for a poster you already have._

_That wasn't even the worse. I hate you all for the greatest pain you caused me. Grandpa died and neither you, Yami, nor Tea, Tristan or Joey bothered to come to the funeral._

_Don't try to find me. You won't be able to. Goodbye to you all, from the weak little Hikari who was ignored too long._

_Goodbye._

_Yugi_

Yami was in a state of shock after he'd read the whole letter. The letter itself was full of dried tears and he held it away so his own wouldn't drip on it as well. Yugi had left, because of him. Something inside of Yami broke and he collapsed onto his knees, his fist hitting the ground while he cried out in self-hatred. How could he have done all this to Yugi. Had he been so happy about his own life, that he'd forgotten about the person who was the closest to him?

"Yugi", whispered Yami and tried to reach the smaller teen through their mind-link. But all he found was a void and just a small shade of the Hikari's Aura. "Yugi…you…took the puzzle apart. Now I understand…that's what I felt the whole day…" He clenched his eyes shut and allowed his sobs to come out. "Y-yugi…no, come back…YUGI!" He shouted out his light's name, but nothing changed. Yugi was gone and it was his own fault.

"Yami! Yami what's wrong? YAMI!" Tea rushed to his side and held his shoulder, which shook in his sobs. "Yami what's wrong?" The former Pharaoh tried to find his voice, but it wouldn't allow him, so he just handed the note to Tea. Tea read it, then he heard a whimper from her. Tears streamed down the girls face, then she buried her face in his shoulder and whimpered: "It's n-n-not just your fault Yami. W-we all a-are to blame."

Yami hugged her for comfort, but couldn't stop his own crying. _Yugi_, thought the Pharaoh and gazed out of the window. _Yugi where are you?_

_-a few hours later-_

Yami numbly sat in the living room, his head in his hands, while Tea phoned all of their friends and informed them of Yugi's runaway. _When did it go wrong?_, wondered the teen. _When did it start? How could I have not noticed? Why did no one try to show me?_ Just then he realised that someone did try to show it to him. The Dark Magician. He'd appeared in Yami's dreams once.

_Flashback_

_Yami looked around confused. This forest was unknown to him. Suddenly he heard movement behind him and spun around. Relief rushed through him when he saw that it was the Dark Magician. Not just the Dark Magician, but Mahad, his friend from the old Egypt. "Mahad, am I glad to see you?" _

_Mahad just looked at him, then said: _"Run Pharaoh. I am not under your service anymore."

_"What?" Yami took a step back, then a familiar voice he couldn't recognize shouted: "Attack." _

_Immediately energy gathered at the top of the Dark Magician's staff and he hissed: _"Run!"

_Yami turned around and ran off, just in time. The Dark Magic hit the tree he'd been standing in front of. "After him!", commanded the voice, echoing around Yami. The former Pharaoh ran as fast as he could while he heard how the Dark Magician swiftly manoeuvred through the trees in pursuit of him. Suddenly he tripped and fell down. Yami got up again, to be tackled and pinned to the ground, however not by the Dark Magician. Over him was a young girl with tanned skin, blonde-brown hair and bluish-brown eyes. She wore pink and blue clothes. _

_"M-Mana", gasped Yami when he recognized his childhood friend as the Dark Magician Girl. _

"Sorry Pharaoh"_, said the girl, then aimed her staff at him. __Yami started to panic and struggled under her. He managed to grab a stone and threw it at her. _"Ow",_ exclaimed date girl and got off of him to rub her forehead. _

_Again he ran off, to be tackled to the ground once more. This time he was held down by a much firmer grip and looked up at the Dark Magician in fear. The other glared down at him and hissed: _"Beware Pharaoh. A god's warning is to respect. What happened today, might soon become true."

_End of Flashback_

Then he'd woken up. Yami groaned and slapped himself. The Dark Magician had warned him. He'd shown that he would serve alone Yugi when the former Pharaoh continued to act like he did, but he'd just brushed it off as a nightmare. Suddenly he heard the door-bell ringing. Tea got it, then came back into the living room, followed by the whole gang, even Kaiba and Mokuba.

"I hope this is a bad joke", stated Duke and glared at Yami. Yami looked away and didn't answer. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He just pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to black haired. Duke read the note, then passed it to Joey and Serenity. Slowly but steady everyone got to read what Yugi had written and was in shock.

"I…I never realised it", whispered Ryo.

"No one did", argued Bakura back, but seemed as shocked as everyone else.

Yami stood up. He couldn't take the presence of so many people right now. Walking up to Yugi's room, he locked himself in there and collapsed on the bed. Tears started to stream down his face once more while he watched the sunset and thought for the thousandth time this day; _Yugi, where are you?_


	4. Trip to the Mall

**This is a "The Pharao got his own body and Yugi is ignored by his friends"-fic, with a SRMTHFG twist.**

**Yugi runs away after he's ignored by his friends and left alone after his Grandpa's death. In America, he meets a very unusual family. A few years later, he comes back to Domino, with a new family, new friends and still boiling anger on his old friends. What will happen?**

**Neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor SRMTHFG belongs to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Yugi yawned when he woke up and looked around. Light flooded into his room and when the teen looked at the clock, he jumped up in surprise. It was eleven already. He barely slept this long. The teen dashed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face, then he searched through his clothes and smirked sadly. He took out blue jeans, a black T-Shirt and two belts.

It were the clothes he'd mostly worn in Domino. Changing into them, he checked himself in a mirror and smiled sadly. He imagined Yami's transparent form behind him on the bed, but that would never be again. Forcing himself out of his thoughts, he sat down on his bed and opened a drawer. He took out the cards from Yami's deck and looked at them.

_T__he Dark Magician, The Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magic Curtain, Dark Spear, Magicians Unite, Bond Between Mentor and Student, all the cards that work with the two of them_, thought Yugi with a smirk, then looked at the few others. _Kuriboh, Black Luster Soldier and the Magician of Black Chaos._

He shook his head in disbelieve. It just couldn't be that all of them really rather were with him than Yami. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Yugi was forced out of his thoughts and dropped the cards.

"Yes?", asked the teen and bent down to pick them up.

Antauri came in and after he'd seen what Yugi did, he said: "My apologize Yugi, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright", answered Yugi and stood up.

He scanned the man. This time Antauri wore simple white pants, black shoes and a black T-Shirt. The T-Shirt showed that he was pretty trained. He didn't have tons of muscles that caused his clothes to almost explode, however he was surely strong. Yugi smiled at him and was about to place the cards into the drawer when Antauri offered: "Would you want to join me on my trip to the mall?"

Yugi stopped in his movement and asked: "Really?"

Antauri nodded and explained: "Chiro and Nova need a few things and since I'm the only one without work today, I thought I get it. You can stay here of course, but I thought I ask you."

"I'd love to come", exclaimed Yugi and instinctively put the cards into the holder that was still on his belt.

Antauri smiled and said: "Well, then come."

He walked off and Yugi followed fast. They left the house and Antauri locked the door behind them.

"How do we get to the mall", asked Yugi. The man smirked at him and led him through the garden to a small building Yugi recognized as a garage. Two motorbikes, a pick-up truck and a silver Mercedes stood there, as well as one empty space. "Wow", exclaimed Yugi. "Do they all belong to you?"

"The Mercedes, the pick-up and the black motorbike do. The other motorbike and the cabriole she left with belong to Nova. Though we just use the Pick-Up when we go camping or on a hiking-trip", explained Antauri.

Yugi awed and wondered how people who had so much could still be so modest. The two got into the Mercedes and Antauri drove off. Antauri drove along the street through the city and Yugi realised that they were heading to the Hollywood Hills. In his old school, a student had held a presentation about this part of L.A. and Yugi recognized a few of the streets. During the drive the two chatted about everything and Yugi couldn't remember when the last time that he'd had so much fun with an adult had been.

Antauri parked the car and got out of it. Yugi followed and awed at the many expensive buildings and the glamour. He stared for a while, until he heard Antauri chuckling. The man seemed amused, then said: "It's always impressive to see this for the first time, I agree."

"I can't see you being baffled like that", argued Yugi.

Antauri laughed and answered: "I received special training in my youth Yugi. I know how to control and hide my feelings and I know when the right time to show them is. Maybe I can teach you one day."

"You would", beamed Yugi. The other nodded, then gestured him to follow.

"When you see anything you like, don't hesitate in mentioning t. I'm sure Chiro told you about our…money problem."

Yugi rolled his eyes and stated: "Honestly, so many people have problems with too less money and you have one with too much. I can't see how that is even possible."

Antauri smiled at him and explained: "We all grew up in…very simple surroundings and had to work hard for what we wanted. To now just get it feels…wrong. We already donated so much and won't become less." He chuckled. "It's pretty ironic."

Yugi smiled, then they walked in. Though he'd never been the biggest fan of shopping, he'd much fun with Antauri. After a few hours they'd everything they needed, and a bit more. Yugi carried a bag with a few posters for his room, interesting books and more he could use.

They were about to search a place to eat, when something caught his eye. It was a small shop, almost hidden under the shadow of a stairway.

"A Duel-Monsters Shop", muttered the teen fascinated.

"Do you want to go in there?"

Yugi, though he felt bad because he'd already gotten so much, nodded eagerly. He was curious about American cards. The two walked up to the shop and went in. A bell jingled and a figure behind a counter shot up.

"Customers", exclaimed a voice and then a man stood in front of them. "Welcome in my shop. Oh, you won't believe how long I've waited since my last customers."

Yugi smiled shyly, then gazed around in the shop. Though it was small, it held incredible many cards. Cards he'd just heard off. Even some cards, so new, that they weren't even out in Japan yet.

"If you like some", said Antauri's voice. "Choose them."

"Oh, you're a Duellist?", asked the man eagerly. Yugi nodded and he asked: "May I see your deck?"

"Uh…well…I don't really have a deck at the moment. Only some of my favourite cards." The man's happiness didn't fade away and sighing Yugi pulled his cards out and held them to the man.

"Mhh…Kuriboh, Black Luster Soldier, Bond Between Mentor and Student…pretty rare cards you have there."

"Uh, thanks."

Suddenly the man froze. Yugi tried to catch a glance at the cards he looked at and saw the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl. "There's only one Duellist who has those cards in this colours." He looked up at Yugi in awe, who felt highly uncomfortable by now. "It can't be…are you…Yugi Muto, the King of Games?"

Yugi frowned and thought_; I should've known that Duellists would recognize me._ "Y-Yes I am... but please…" He couldn't get any farther, since the man continued to ramble about how popular his shop could become now. Suddenly Antauri grabbed his arm and stated: "Mister…."

"Panek, Gary Panek."

"Mister Panek. Young Yugi went through much lately and he, as well as I and my family, would prefer it if his presence here stays low."

Gary stared, then said: "I should've known something was wrong. After all the Egyptian Gods aren't in these cards." He handed them back to Yugi and said with a smile: "I will keep quiet about you Yugi. I promise."

"Thank you", breathed the teen in relief and returned to eyeing all the cards.

They stayed in the shop for about an hour and Gary helped Yugi to create a completely new Deck which was balanced out in a way that would make his cards from Yami's deck incredible powerful. After they were done, Antauri asked if he wanted to take all these cards. Yugi had fallen silent then.

That would cost much. Many of those cards were pretty rare.

Gary insisted he could lower the price for Yugi, but Antauri argued back he would rather pay the full price, since it felt wrong to him to pay a lower price for cards he'd heard were rare or unique. In the end, they decided for a slightly lowered price and thought Yugi still didn't feel good about getting so much stuff, he was incredible happy with his new Deck.

After they'd left the shop, they ate in a restaurant and then got back to the car. During the drive, Yugi suddenly said: "Thank you."

Antauri smiled at him and answered: "You're welcome Yugi."

"Don't you want to know what I'm thankful for?", asked the teen.

The other answered: "I'm sure I have a pretty good guess, but please, tell me."

"Well, for everything. Giving me a place to stay, listening, all of this stuff. I can never repay you in any way."

Antauri shook his head and answered: "You don't have to, but you can."

"How?"

"Promise me two things. One, try being Chiro's friend. He needs some friends around him."

"I don't need to try that."

"Two…one day…face your past. It can be in a few years, but face it. Go back and talk to them."

Yugi fell silent at this, then thought; _It surely would be the right thing._ "A-Alright."

Antauri took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, then stated: "Don't you dare to ever again try to tell me that you are weak Yugi. You are a really strong young boy, you just need to learn how to use your strength. That is something, I can help you with. Alright?"

Yugi nodded and supressed the urge to hug the man. It would do no good since Antauri drove. The rest of the drive, both were silent while Yugi skimmed through his deck. When he came to the Dark Magician, the Spirit's voice stated: _"You made good decisions with these cards. They will help a lot."_

He smiled slightly. It was a relief for him that his monster still believed in him so much. Then he put the deck away and saw how the two were closing to the house. Antauri used a remote to open the garage, then drove in and stated: "Nova is back already."

Yugi looked around and saw a bright yellow cabriole in the place were nothing stood when they left. The two got out of the car and everything they'd bought and made their way to the house.

"Hey Antauri, need help?"

Yugi yelped and jumped into the air when Nova appeared out of a tree. She grinned at him, then took a few of their bags.

"Thank you Nova", said Antauri.

The woman just smiled. Back in the house, Yugi took his things and excused himself. In his room he poured everything onto the bed and started working.

He put the books on a shelf, placed his deck on his nightstand, pulled the new bedding over pillow, blanket and mattress, pinned the posters to the walls and put his new clothes into the wardrobe. Then he looked around and smiled. His room was still pretty empty, but looked a lot friendlier.

The simple white bedding had changed to a black cover for the mattress and purple for the pillow and blanket.

On his posters were a few Japanese signs like: **友情** – Friendship, **戦い** – Battle and, much to Yugi's amusement, **光** – Light. Also two Duel-Monsters Poster. On one were the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl, on the other, to Yugi's surprise, were Timeaus, Critias and Hermos.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

Chiro poked his head in and asked: "Hey, how was your day."

"Pretty good. Antauri and I were in the mall."

"I guessed that", laughed the younger teen and gestured to Yugi's room. Yugi blushed, then Chiro suddenly became serious and said: "Remember when dad said you could stay as long as you need or want?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we, Nova, Antauri and I, think that you probably should know something then."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, then said: "Okay?"

"Great, follow me. It's easier when we just show you." Y

ugi followed Chiro through the house and into the west wing of the house. Soon everything got a more Japanese style and Chiro said: "Antauri and Nova are in the dojo, training."

"Training?"

"Yeah, remember my training with Nova?" Yugi nodded and Chiro continued: "The two of them train with each other every day. Mostly in combat, but sometimes in special fighting styles." Yugi nodded in understanding, then they heard a crash. Yugi jerked into the air, while Chiro shook his head and said: "Guess Nova missed Antauri again."

Then he stopped in front of a door and said: "Wait here."

He walked in and Yugi could hear talking, however not certain words. _"I wonder what that is all about."_

He turned to see the Dark Magician Girl behind him. Though she looked a bit different to what he knew. Her skin was a bit darker and her blonde hair was a brown blonde now. She seemed familiar to Yugi, then it hit him and he asked: "Mana? You really always were in the card?"

She smirked a him and nodded.

Suddenly a frustrated voice called: _"Mana!"_

The Dark Magician appeared. His skin was darker now as well and his hair had turned brown.

"Mahad?", asked Yugi. The magician smiled slightly at him, then turned to glare at his apprentice.

_"Well?" _

_"What? You said train teleportation spells." _

_"I said train them in the forest",_ argued Mahad. _"Not teleport out here."_

Yugi watched them discuss for a while, then the door opened and both fell silent, however stayed. Chiro smiled and said: "Okay come in. But, don't scream. We all are nervous enough."

Yugi shared a glance with the two spirits, then walked in. He gasped at what he saw.


	5. 2 years Later

**Neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor SRMTHFG belongs to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

**BEEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEE- **

Yami hit his hand on his alarm clock and it fell silent. Groaning the eighteen years old sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he sighed deeply. That was what he'd done every morning the past two years. Since Yugi had disappeared. They'd done everything they could. Even Kaiba had used his computers to search through files in the whole world. Sure, they'd found a few Yugi's, but no Yugi Muto.

Yami stood up and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, combed his hair and then went back to his room to get into his clothes. Then he walked down the stairs, got himself a light breakfast and went out the door. Two persons with white hair awaited him already.

"Ryo", greeted Yami. "Bakura."

At Bakura's name a slight growl went into Yami's voice. He and the former tomb-robber didn't get along that great. Bakura growled back, then Ryo smacked Bakura's head.

"Ryo!"

Yami just laughed and Ryo did the same. The three walked on and got joined by Joey. After a while they reached the school and went to their classroom.

**(For everyone's information, I'll do the school partly like it's in my country and mix a bit American style in it, which means…ah, you'll see)**

Yami sat down at his desk. Steadily more students came into the room. Yami sat in his seat, his friends around him. Suddenly Tea burst into the room. Everyone stared at Yami's girlfriend confused and she gasped: "Guys…you won't believe…what I just heard…" She held her sides and panted for air. Yami stood up and walked over to her.

"Alright Tea, what's wrong", asked Yami softly.

Tea took a deep breath, then smiled and said: "We get a new student. Couldn't catch his first name, but the last name is Johnson."

"Wow", called Tristan. "It's been long since we got new students."

"Yeah", agreed Ryo. "The last one was Bakura."

Bakura just snorted, then the teacher came into the room. Everyone went to his seat and stood.

"Good morning students, please sit down." The students sat down and their head-teacher, Mrs Tai, began: "Well, like some of you may have heard, we get a new student. He's been on this school once, however was the last years in America. Please be nice."

She turned to the door and everyone leaned forward, curious to who this new boy, who'd been on their school once, was. The door opened and the new student walked in. Yami almost jumped up. He glanced around, looking at his friends to be sure this wasn't some trick his mind was playing him. But everyone looked just as shocked at him. Even Kaiba's eyes were wide in surprise. No one had expected this.

In front of them, giving Mrs Tai a slight bow, stood a teen they all hadn't seen for about two years. He'd grown in that time and gotten muscles. His skin was slightly tanned and his eyes had narrowed and become more like Yami's, yet their amethyst orbs held the innocence they all knew. His tri-coloured hair stood proudly and he smiled calmly.

"Well Mr Johnson, why don't you introduce and explain the change of name."

_Johnson_, thought Yami surprised. _Why did Yugi change his past name? _But he snapped out of it when Yugi started to speak. His voice was deeper now, but had a soft tune you wouldn't expect.

"Hey, well, I'm sure many of you remember me as Yugi Muto. I had reasons to leave two years ago. I went to America, L.A., where I met a nice family. They took me in and after a while the father adopted me, that's why I'm Yugi Johnson now. I'm back in Japan since dad is hoping to find a few new partner-companies here."

With that he fell silent and looked at their teacher. She nodded and said: "Well Mr Johnson, would you sit down on the seat behind Mr Taylor."

Yugi nodded and walked up to the seat, completely ignoring how everyone stared at him. Even when Tea silently called his name, he didn't even wince. He just sat down and took out his books. The teacher nodded and class began. Their first lesson was English, a subject Yami had always had problems with. Everyone took notes eagerly while Mrs Tai, for the fifth time in three years, explained how to use Present Perfect Tense. Everyone took notes, but Yugi. He sat in his chair and listened intensely.

"Mrs Tai why doesn't Yugi have to write everything down."

Everyone turned to look at Yugi, who still looked at their teacher, seemingly curious to her answer.

She smiled and explained: "Mrs Tsuki, as you very well know, none of you has to take notes, however it makes things easier for you. When Mr Johnson deems writing my words down as unnecessary, it's his decision."

**(okay, so when someone talks English instead of Japanese, it will be written _italic_) **

_"I do not deem it unnecessary Mrs Tai, however I found out, in English I learn better with hearing than writing",_ said Yugi in perfect English.

Everyone stared at him and their teacher laughed and answered: _"I see you've learned a few things in America."_

Yugi shrugged and answered: _"I had to talk English to anyone but my family and a shop-keeper who sold Duel-Monsters."_

Their teacher nodded and continued her lesson. After it was over, their teacher left the classroom and they waited for the next on. The students crowded around Yugi, who answered their dozens of questions one by one. Then their next teacher came in and their maths lesson started. All the while Yami snuck glances at Yugi, who sat diagonal behind him. Either the teen listened intensely to the teacher or he wrote everything down like the rest. After three more lessons, they had their lunch-break.

Yugi left the room immediately and Yami had to run to not lose sight of his light. The others followed him. They walked into the cafeteria and found Yugi scanning the tables. Yami was about to call the teen, when he raised his hand in a slight wave and jogged over to two sixteen years old. The boy had black hair and blue eyes and the girl pink hair and green eyes. They both smiled at Yugi, then all three left the cafeteria and walked out into the schoolyard.

Yami glanced at his friends and Kaiba said: "Now go finally. You'll never give anyone peace otherwise."

Yami smiled, then walked up to the door. He glanced back and found that everyone followed him. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Ryo, Duke and Kaiba. He walked out and looked around. Almost immediately he found Yugi and the two younger teens under a tree in the grass, talking, laughing and eating their lunch. Taking a deep breath, Yami walked up to the tree, the others following him.

"…visit it after school?", offered the girl.

"Jinmay", warned the boy, when Yugi said: "It's okay Chiro. I'd like you guys to see it. It's nice you want it."

Chiro smiled at him, then saw Yami approaching and hissed: "Yugi! _Them_!"

Yami frowned at the word, then saw already how Yugi stood up and turned to face him. Yami was confused when he saw absolutely no emotion in Yugi's eyes. He seemed completely calm.

"Yugi", began Yami, then fell silent. His head seemed empty. He had no idea what to say.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at him, then Joey shoved Yami out of the way and shouted: "How can you just run off like that. You could've told us that we do that!"

Yugi stood his ground and looked up the still slightly taller teen. "You didn't even realise it every time I was there. How was I supposed to say something when I you wouldn't listen anyway?" His voice was still calm, though his eyes burned in anger and disappointment. Yami was sure he saw a shade of _his_ crimson in Yugi's amethyst eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Yugi…about your grandpa", began Tristan. Yugi looked expectantly. "Well, we're sorry."

"Okay", said the teen with a shrug.

"What?"

Yugi looked at them. "You can be as sorry as you want and I accept it, but that won't get me to forgive you like that. You missed his funeral." He clenched his fists and Yami was sure that whatever he did to keep calm, it wouldn't help much longer.

"What about Yami's cards", asked Ryo.

Yugi raised a questioning eyebrow and Yami clarified: "The Dark Magician and the other cards you took."

"Miss them?", hissed Yugi with clenched teeth.

"I want to know why you took them", argued Yami softly.

"Because they wanted to come with me when I decided to leave", answered Yugi, who'd calmed down slightly, however his eyes still burned and once again Yami believe to see a shade of crimson in them. Suddenly Joey grabbed the collar of Yugi's T-Shirt.

"Joey stop", exclaimed Yami.

"Only when Yugi gives your cards back."

Yugi stared up at him silently, then moved a hand to his belts. He opened his card holder and pulled on card out. It was the Dark Magician. Suddenly Joey got thrown back. Yami gasped when he found the eye of Horus glowing on Yugi's forehead and the transparent form of Mahad floated in front of him, before both faded away and Yugi put the card back into his deck.

"I believe that answered who they want to stay with", stated Yugi. Yami saw that Joey was furious now. His friend confirmed his suspicion when he demanded a duel with Yugi. The other teen checked his wrist watch. "Hm, ten minutes, could be enough. Alright, I accept." Everyone stared and Yugi was about to turn around, when Chiro handed him a Duel Disk. Yugi nodded thankful and slid it onto his left arm. It was an American Model. "Well?"

Joey glared, then Kaiba grabbed his arm and hissed: "Wait pup."

"What?"

"Don't forget", warned Yami silently, trying to not let Yugi hear him. "He's still King of Games."

Yugi chuckled and answered: "Agreed. I haven't taken part on any pretty big tournaments, but enough still. It was easier after my name got changed."

Joey put on his duel disk. The duel began and five minutes later it was over, with Yugi making a big win. He'd summoned the Dark Magician in his second turn and after two more, Joey had been beaten. Though Yami had been surprised to see that even on the battle field, he now saw Mahad in the Dark Magician.

The students that had turned to watch them awed at the Power Yugi's deck had. After the duel, Yugi took the Duel Disk off and pushed it back into his bag. He walked off together with Chiro and Jinmay. Yami sighed deeply. That hadn't turned out like he'd hoped. And Joey losing his temper hadn't helped a bit.

"Yami?" He looked at Tea. She smiled at him and offered: "How about we try catching Yugi up after school. You know, just the two of us. Maybe it works out better then."

Yami nodded thankful and then the two walked back into the school. They had two hours physical education now. Yami and Tea got their things from their lockers and went into the changing room. When he walked in, he sighed mentally when Yugi just left for the sports field. Yami changed into his sportswear and walked out as well. Yugi stood a bit away from the class and Yami swiftly ran up to him, hoping to get to talk to the other teen before Joey could destroy anything.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned around and Yami swallowed a gasp. He'd seen through the uniform that Yugi was stronger than before, but now that his Hikari wore just joggers and a sleeveless white shirt he saw that the teen was still slender, but pretty well muscled.

"Yes?", asked the teen.

"Yugi I…" Again Yami found his words leaving him and he desperately searched for words, then said: "I'm sorry for Joey. I knew I should've asked him to stay back." Yugi nodded, silently accepting his apology. "Are you going to ignore me now to punish me?", asked Yami.

"It doesn't feel pretty great not?", asked Yugi and glanced at him.

Yami sighed, then asked: "That can't be the only reason you left us."

"True it wasn't the only reason. One was that you thought of the arcade as more important than grandpa's funeral, the other…" Yugi trailed off, then stated: "We've been connected for so long. You knew much about me…also my crushes."

Realisation his Yami like a waterfall. Yugi had had a crush on Tea.

"Oh Ra Yugi, I forgot that completely. I…"

Yugi waved it off and stated: "I'm over with it. I have none of those feelings anymore for Tea." Yami stared, then the trainer called for their attention.

"We start with a five rounds around the sports field."

Every student groaned and the trainer glared and blew his whistle. Yami ran off, Tea next to him. Suddenly Yugi raced past them.

"Johnson slow down. You won't make the five rounds", shouted the trainer.

Yugi ignored him but raced on at what Yami thought of top speed. When he had one round, Yugi had started his fourth, seemingly not even breaking out in sweet. When Yami finished his second round, he saw Yugi standing next to the trainer, explaining something. The next moment the man kicked the teens legs away. Yugi caught his fall and started doing push-ups. Yami raised an eyebrow, however continued running. After everyone had his five rounds, everyone panted, except for Yugi, who just stood up from his push-ups and wiped a bit sweat from his forehead.

"Alright", began the trainer. "We're soon going to have a cross-country race competition with two other schools. Our class is competing and at the moment it seems only Johnson here is fit enough for this." He gestured to Yugi who, against to Yami's believes, didn't even blush. Suddenly the coach said: "Johnson, you see that course over there?" He gestured to a lot of obstacles. Yugi nodded and he ordered: "Show me about that training you talked about."

Yami saw how a smirk spread over Yugi's face and the teen walked up to the course.

* * *

Yugi smirked when he saw the course. It was pathetic against to what he'd gone through under Nova's and Antauri's training. Taking a deep breath, he focused on himself and once again felt thankful for the mediation lessons he got from Antauri. Then he opened his eyes and shot forward. It was a pretty simple course.

**Jump – Jump – Left – Right – Right – Jump – Duck – and so on...**

Yugi was through it in no time and jogged back to his class. Well, his form of jogging, which surely seemed like running to everyone else. It helped pretty much to live with a ,more-the-less, ninja, a combat-specialist and the teen that got trained by them since he was twelve. The trainer beamed at him and said: "Johnson that was incredible. Twelve seconds, not even our best athlete could've had that time."

Yugi smirked slightly and said: "Well…what can I say. Dad and Nova are pretty strict with their training."

The trainer nodded and said: "Very well, I want everyone to try the course now. Go."

The others lined up, but no one managed it in a time under 30 seconds. After PE everyone gasped and huffed and Yugi tried his best to stop smirking. He could already imagine Nova's face at how bad they all were. The next lessons went by without anything out of the ordinary and then Yugi waited in front of the school for Chiro and Jinmay.

They'd agreed to go to the graveyard so Yugi could visit his grandpa. He swallowed an annoyed groan when Yami and _the geek squad_, like Kaiba once called the group, walked up to him. Joey seemed still pretty angry about his loss, what made Yugi almost laugh.

_"Master Yugi?"_

He glanced left.

_Yeah Mahad? _

_"I would ask you to not use me the next time he gets too close for comfort"_, explained the Spirit, appearing next to him.

Yugi nodded in understanding and couldn't help but smirk when he saw the former Pharaoh stare at Mahad.

Then he stated; _He's hurt that you're with me. _

_"It is his own fault"_, snorted Mahad and shot a slight glare at his former ruler. _"I often enough warned him and so did Horakhty. I once served a Pharaoh, however this man still doesn't fully understand the impacts his doings had to you."_

Yugi smiled at Mahad thankful, then the group had reached him and he asked: "So what now?"

"Could ask you the same", grumbled Joey.

"I'm waiting for Chiro and Jinmay", answered Yugi and gazed over the yard in a hope to find them.

"Why are you waiting for them?", asked Tea.

"Chiro was, like me, adopted by our dad and the one who adopted Jinmay is a pretty good friend of dad and allowed her to come with us to Japan."

The group was silent for a while, then Tea burst out in sobs and asked: "W-Why won't you forgive us." She grabbed his arm and cried into his shoulder.

Yugi felt highly uncomfortable, but managed to keep his voice calm when he answered: "Because you've done much more to me than what I managed to write in that note. I'm not eager to talk about it." He got his arm free and then saw Chiro and Jinmay coming at them. The two sixteen years old shot slight glares at the group before Chiro asked: "Ready to go?"

Yugi nodded and the three left the school grounds. Yugi led them through Domino city to the grave-yard. There he swiftly walked through the rows of tombstones to a white one that was decorated by golden hieroglyphics.

On it, in golden letters, stood: _Here rests Solomon Muto. Guardian, Grandfather, a great friend and bright soul. Might his sole rest in peace._

"Grandpa", whispered Yugi and felt how sudden sadness started to overpower him. He tried to push it down, when Antauri's words came back to him. _"A strong person isn't someone who can always hide his feelings, but who knows when to show them." I guess that time is now_, thought Yugi before he burst out in tears and sunk his head.

He felt movement next to him and looked up. Jinmay walked past him, a few flowers in her hands. She kneed down and made a flower-crown. Then she placed it onto the grave and smiled sadly up at Yugi. "I'm sure he understands why you did what you did", whispered the girl.

Yugi nodded, but couldn't stop the tears that escaped his eyes. He cried for a while, Chiro and Jinmay waiting patiently while the Dark Magician had his arm around Yugi's shoulders for comfort.

_Th-thanks Mahad. _

_"You're welcome young one"_, answered the Spirit. _"You are doing perfectly well in facing your past. No one could expect more."_

Yugi just wanted to hug the Spirit now, but he would've either fallen through him and hit the ground, or would've managed it and to everyone else, he hugged air. He smirked when he saw the pictures to both thoughts in his head and Mahad stated laughing: _"I'm pretty sure it would've been the second option."_

Yugi smiled a bit and Chiro asked: "Though I can't see them, I guess one of your Duel-Spirits is cheering you up?"

Yugi nodded and wiped his last tears away. He turned to the Dark Magician and said: "Thanks Mahad." Mahad nodded, then disappeared.

"Let's go home", offered Jinmay.

Yugi nodded in agreement and the three left the graveyard. What they didn't know, Yami and Tea were following them.


	6. Getting to know each other again

**This is a "The Pharao got his own body and Yugi is ignored by his friends"-fic, with a SRMTHFG twist.**

**Yugi runs away after he's ignored by his friends and left alone after his Grandpa's death. In America, he meets a very unusual family. A few years later, he comes back to Domino, with a new family, new friends and still boiling anger on his old friends. What will happen?**

**Neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor SRMTHFG belongs to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Tea was pretty impressed when Yugi and his two friends walked up to the more expensive parts of Domino. Then again, he'd said the guy who'd adopted him was looking for new partners in Japan, so Tea guessed he was a successful businessman. What really touched Tea was that those two had shown so much interest in Mr Muto.

They'd offered to visit his grave and the girl had placed a flower crown on it. Once again, like she'd done it often the past few years, Tea cursed herself for putting Yugi through so much. The, formerly, small teen had gone through so much already and then they'd abandoned him. She shook her head when tears threatened to come up. They had to find a way to have a long and, hopefully, successful talk with Yugi.

Suddenly Yami gasped.

Tea followed her boyfriend's gaze and gasped too. Kaiba's limousine stood in front of a, for the surroundings, simple, old style, Japanese house. What surprised Tea and Yami even more, Yugi eyed the car shortly, then muttered: "Kaiba", and leaped over the gate, followed by Chiro and Jinmay. Tea exchanged a glance with Yami and then they ran up to the car and hid behind it. The three teens stood on a path, discussing something. Straining her ears, Tea caught their words.

"…angry?", asked Yugi.

Chiro shrugged and said: "I'm pretty sure all Antauri would do is ignoring us while Nova glares at us to not make sure that turns out a fail. You know that Kaiba guy better than us."

"Then we better wait here till they're done."

"Okay", chimed Jinmay in, then Chiro offered: "So, slight sparring?"

Tea saw how Yugi smirked and dropped his bag, then next second he ducked down and kicked Chiro's legs away from under the younger teen. Chiro caught his fall and rolled away, getting onto his legs quickly and dodging a punch by doing backflip. He landed on the tree, then leaped at Yugi, who did a few flick-flacks to dodge, before he managed to catch Chiro's leg. The younger teen took hold of a branch and spun around himself, having Yugi tumbling forward. Then Chiro yanked Yugi's arm back and pinned the tri-haired teen down.

"I win", stated the black-haired teen.

Yugi just laughed and allowed Chiro to help him up. The next sparring was done by Chiro and Jinmay, followed by Jinmay and Yugi.

Then Tea suddenly heard foot-steps and she gasped when Kaiba walked down, followed by a Japanese looking man around twenty-five. He'd long silver hair with black streaks that was tied in a tight ponytail, calm blue eyes and wore a black suit with a white shirt. Kaiba's suit was the exact opposite. His was white and he wore a black shirt. Both talked to each other and they nodded occasionally. Then both spotted the three gasping teens near the gate.

A smirk spread over the man's face and he scolded: "We do have a trainings-field behind the house in the garden."

"Sorry dad", came from Chiro and Yugi, while Jinmay at the same time said: "Sorry Antauri."

The man shook his head and waved his hand. Laughing the three teens ran off and Kaiba and, Tea assumed he was Antauri, said their goodbyes. Kaiba left and froze in his way when he spotted Tea and Yami hiding behind his car.

"What are you two doing here?", exclaimed the head of KaibaCorp.

Tea blushed and Yami simply answered: "We followed Yugi in a hope to catch him up alone."

Kaiba stared at them, then sighed and stated: "I have the feeling I'm going to regret this, but there might be a chance for you. Get in." He gestured to his car just when the door opened. Kaiba climbed in and Yami and Tea followed.

* * *

Yami kept his eyes on Kaiba, who stared out of a window in deep thought. Tea shifted uncomfortable next to him. Finally he asked: "So Kaiba, what is that idea of yours?"

Kaiba looked at them and explained: "In three days gives the mayor a ball…party…whatever you want to call it. As head of a big firm like KaibaCorp I, of course, am invited. As is Johnson. He told me he would bring Yugi and those other two with him to this festivity. I can bring a few people as well. Mokuba of course, but if you have to, you can come." Then he glared at them and snarled: "But if you dare to tell anyone else about this offer, you'll wish I would've never told you."

Yami nodded calmly. He was incredible happy that this maybe was a chance to finally talk to Yugi. Suddenly the car stopped and Kaiba said: "Your stop Muto, and take your girlfriend with you." Yami thanked Kaiba, then got out of the car, followed by Tea.

"Seems like we have a chance", stated Tea.

Yami nodded.

Indeed they had.

_-the next day-_

The next school-day went by pretty fast, with Yugi constantly impressing the whole class in English. Joey had gotten fed up with it and had snorted: "What is everyone expecting. He's been in America for two years." Yami had rolled his eyes at his friend, remembering pretty well that Yugi had been worse in English than he was, and Yami wasn't very good.

At the moment Yugi was in a discussion with the teacher about the fact that each star on the walk of fame was cleaned separately.

In the lunch-break Yugi spent his whole time with Chiro and Jinmay. Yami tried to not bother, being pretty sure he would get screamed at, at the mayor's party enough. In PE, everyone groaned when the coach let them run seven rounds. Everyone but Yugi, who just ran off and finished when others didn't even have half of it.

The coach allowed Yugi to do something by himself and the tri-haired teen walked up to the obstacle-course. Yami watched interested how his Hikari crossed the course with ease and did it again and again. Soon the boredom on his features disappeared and after a while he seemed to have pretty much fun.

Yami smiled.

It felt good to see Yugi truly happy again. It gave him hope that somewhere inside of this trained, calm, tanned teen, was still the Yugi he once knew. After he had his seven rounds, he thanked the gods for everything he'd sometimes gone through in the old Egypt, because against to some others, he was still able to stand.

Tea had collapsed next to him, but Bakura, Kaiba and a girl from their class, he'd never really spoke too, stood as well. The coach nodded, happy that some of his students at least still stood after the seven rounds.

"Johnson, get back here!"

Yugi glanced sideward to the coach while he slid through under an obstacle, but quickly finished the course and ran over to the group. He wiped a bit sweat form his forehead, but didn't even gasp for air. Not that Yami was surprised. The day before he'd seen what his Hikari was capable of now.

"Good. I want Johnson, Muto, Kaiba, Sia and you", he glared at Bakura, openly showing he truly disliked the tomb-robber, something Yami couldn't blame him for. "To try the obstacle course. You have time till the end of PE. Relax with a few warm-ups if you need to, but don't dare to do nothing. The rest of you, push ups, now."

Everyone groaned while Yami pushed himself into a straight stand and walked over to the course. Kaiba and Bakura followed immediately, while the girl hesitated. Then she suddenly asked: "Uh…Yugi?" Yami's head snapped back.

"Yeah?", asked the tanned teen softly.

"Uh…can you show me why you manage that course so fast?"

Yugi smirked and answered: "Two years of training and learning how to focus on myself."

"Focus on yourself?", asked the girl.

"Mediating", snorted Bakura, interrupting the two. "Nothing but nonsense if you ask me."

"I wouldn't say that", chuckled Yugi. "If I wouldn't mediate I probably would've tried to kill Joey on my first day back here." The teen smirked slightly, then turned back to the girl with a warm smile. "I can show you how it works if you want Aiko."

"Aiko?", mouthed Yami. Bakura shrugged while Kaiba rolled his eyes and muttered: "Her first name."

"Why does Yugi know it?"

"Because he listens to the teachers", answered Kaiba and resumed walking to the course. "Aiko Sia. She's intelligent", continued Kaiba. "Even helped me a bit with the security system. She finished were this Hawkins girl left off when Yugi left."

Yami was impressed now and glanced back. Yugi just showed her how to sit in the right position. _They look cute together_, thought the former Pharaoh with a smile. _Maybe…_

_"No."_

He almost jerked up and glanced left, to find Mahad floating next to him. _Mahad what do you want?_; asked Yami confused. It surprised him that the spirit even talked to him.

Mahad glanced back at Yugi and answered: _"Asking you to not to try to play matchmaker for him. You have to believe me, it would just hurt him." _

_W__hy so? _

_"That's his story Pharaoh, not mine."_

With that the spirit faded away. Yami wanted to roll his eyes that the Dark Magician had come for something like that, but the troubled look in Mahad's eyes told him that the spirit meant it. And Yami had no intends on hurting Yugi again. He glanced back one last time, to see both teens sitting in the grass, their eyes closed.

Then he concentrated on the task at hand and took place in front of the course. It would give Bakura just reasons to laugh at him when he failed this. And he wouldn't let that happen.

After PE Yami jumped under the shower, then put on his uniform again. He walked down the hallway to his next lesson and sat down in his chair. He was completely worn out.

Yugi had brought down his course-record to seven seconds, while Yami had managed 18. He was fairly proud of himself, considering Bakura had 22 seconds and Kaiba 21. However Aiko managed to beat him. She had 15 seconds and after PE she'd claimed it was all thanks to Yugi and the mediation he'd taught her.

_Maybe there is something to that_, thought Yami while he stared out of the window. He didn't need to pay too much attention in history. He, for some reason, had it easy there and was on top of his class. After History they had Biology and then school was over. Yami watched how Yugi walked up to the gate and left all alone.

Confused the former Pharaoh called a quick good-bye to his friends and raced after his Hikari. He watched Yugi walking through the streets and tried to catch up with him, but a red traffic-light stopped him. Yami growled frustrated, then the light finally turned green and he ran on, trying to find Yugi.

After a while, he spotted his Hikari, to see how he got pulled into an alley. Yami rushed forward and then heard Yugi groaning: "Ushio I'm really not in the mood."

"Quiet kid!", hissed the head-bullies voice.

Yami dashed around the corner after he heard a yelp and gasped. Yugi pinned Ushio down, his right knee rammed into Ushio's face.

"You were saying?", asked the tri-haired teen. Ushio grunted in pain, then Yugi let go and walked off. "Hi Yami." He walked past his darker half, then Yami got himself together and raced after Yugi once more.

"Yugi wait!"

Yugi stopped and glanced back. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing all alone?", asked Yami.

Yugi smirked and explained: "Chiro and Jinmay had a lesson less than we today and I decided to use the chance of both being home already to buy Jinmay a birthday present."

"When is her birthday?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Just curious."

"Tomorrow."

"And you buy the present now?"

"What can I say", argued Yugi with a shrug. "She wanted a gift from Domino and yesterday I got no chance to get something."

"So now you're heading to the mall."

Yugi nodded and then Yami took his courage and asked: "May…I join you? I…need a present for Joey."

"Ah yeah", exclaimed Yugi. "His birthday is in one week." Yami nodded, glad he found that excuse to spend some time with his light. It was like getting to know Yugi all over again. They reached the mall and Yugi stated: "You know, I'm surprised that you don't just look in the game shop for a duel-monsters card he could like."

Yami shrugged and lied: "I…wanted to check out other shops for cards ours might not have."

"Ours?", asked Yugi and glanced at him. "Yami since I left you're the only one there."

"Probably, but your grandpa ran it and a part of it still belongs to you."

"Guess that's right. So you look for a rare card for Joey?"

Yami nodded and Yugi lunged into his backpack, getting out a few cards. He looked through them, then stated: "He could probably like that one."

The Hikari handed it to Yami, who stared at it.

"Black Armour?"

Yugi nodded and explained: "Works on every duel-monster with "Black" in the name. It gives them 500 extra points."

"The perfect card for Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon", stated Yami.

Yugi nodded and offered: "You can give it to him."

"But this card would work perfectly well on the Black Luster Soldier, for example." Yugi smirked and pulled a card out of his deck to show it. "You got that card two times?"

He nodded and explained: "Though pretty rare in Japan, in America it is still rare, but not that rare. In one of the tournaments I took part in, you had to give away your rarest Magic-Card when you lost. That's how I got it a second time. It's okay Yami. Maybe that will keep him from glaring at me for a while."

Yugi chuckled and Yami asked: "Could I join you on your search for a present?"

"Why so?"

"Just thought you might want help."

"Well, you're the one with the girlfriend, so I guess I can accept it."

Before Yami was able to answer he heard a slight cough and found the Dark Magician glaring at him warningly. Yami gave a curt nod of understanding and the spirit faded away.

"So, where to go?", asked Yami.

"Well, Jinmay likes fantasy-books", thought Yugi out loud.

"Then let's try it in the book shop." The two searched for hours on end through the mall and finally had a present. It was a book and a pink tank-top she could wear on a date with Chiro. During this time, Yami got to learn a bit about Yugi.

He was just as polite as before, however didn't blush easily anymore. When the woman in the clothes shop had asked if the top was for Yugi's girlfriend, the Hikari had smiled, but Yami had seen great sadness in Yugi's eyes. Also, Yugi was far more collected than before. Nothing shocked him that fast anymore, still, he was as helpful as before. When a kid tripped and his knee started to bleed, he'd bent down, cleaned the wound and patched it up. The mother had thanked him and Yugi had said it was nothing.

In front of the mall the two said their good-byes and Yugi walked off, when he turned back and smiled.

"You know Yami, I might still be angry at you and won't forgive you that fast but…I had really fun today." With that he ran off.

Yami smiled brightly at this, happy that he'd at least gotten closer to his Hikari again.


	7. Reunions

**So, yeah it's been a while since i updated here, but i had a massive writers block and stress at school. The stress isn't over yet, but at least i can write again. So please, don't be mad at me.**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Neither does Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Yami nervously pulled at his tie and glanced down at himself. He wore a dark-blue tuxedo, a same-coloured tie and a white shirt. Tea stood next to him, wearing a red cocktail-dress. They waited in front of the town-hall for Kaiba.

"I'm starting to have my doubts in that idea", stated the former spirit nervously. Tea gave him a reassuring smile and said: "Calm down Yami. I'm sure things will turn out right."

Yami took a deep breath of the cool night-air and nodded. "I guess you're right."

Tea smiled, then suddenly gaped. Yami turned around, to gasp. Behind them stood Joey, Tristan, Ryo, Bakura, Mokuba and a very annoyed Kaiba. "Hey you two", greeted Joey with a grin. Yami gave Kaiba a confused glance, who simply glared back. "Not one word", hissed the brown-haired teen. Fighting down an amused chuckle, Yami nodded, then followed Kaiba up to the towns-hall. The Porter led them into the ballroom and then walked back to his post. Yami gasped in surprise. The ballroom looked incredible. On one wall was a buffet, where Joey and Tristan immediately sped off to. Ryo ran after Bakura, who made his way to some very valuable looking items.

Yami rolled his eyes at that, then turned to Kaiba and asked: "So, why are the others here now too?"

Kaiba gave another glare, only this time it was directed at Bakura. "A certain someone stole my calendar and told everyone about it."

At this Yami had to use everything he had to not crack up. Then he shook his head and scanned the present people. He didn't see Yugi anywhere, and someone with their kind of hair was easy to spot. "Up for a dance while we wait?", asked Yami and extended his hand to Tea. She laughed and Yami simply send a thanks to the gods that Tea had managed to have him going to dance-lessons last year. Together the two made their way to the dance-floor and started to dance.

"You've gotten better", stated the girl after a while. This gained her a chuckled from Yami, who answered: "Well, I had the best trainer." Tea blushed and Yami chuckled once more. Then Joey caught his arm, effectively stopping him and Tea.

"What?", hissed Yami annoyed.

Joey simply gestured to the door, where a group of people just came in. A new wave of nervousness hit him when he saw Yugi. He exchanged a glance with Tea, who nodded and nudged him forward. Yami took a deep breath and walked up to Yugi and his family. _Family_, thought Yami. _To use this word for someone like Yugi and not having his grandfather around feels wrong._ Once again regret hit the former spirit. He stopped nearby and watched, hoping to be able to pass Yugi up alone.

Chiro and Jinmay excused themselves soon and the black-haired teen dragged his girlfriend to the dance-floor. Yami had to admit, they looked cute together. Chiro wore a black tuxedo, a white shirt and an orange tie and Jinmay wore a white dress with pink markings on the sleeves. He looked back to Yugi, who appeared to have started a conversation with the woman that had come with them. She wore a bright-yellow dress with silver and pink highlights and her blonde hair was in a bun.

Swiftly Yami scanned their surroundings. The man, Antauri he believed was his name, intimidated the tree-haired teen the most. But Yami spotted him on the other side of the room, talking to some people he didn't know.

Gathering himself, he walked forward once more. Yugi spotted him and narrowed his eyes shortly, obviously wondering what Yami was up to now. The woman turned around and narrowed her eyes at Yami as well, but walked off after Yugi had given her a nod. "Well, coincidence meeting here, uh?", began Yami. Yugi raised an eyebrow in a _"Are you kidding me"-_fashion and Yami bit back a frown. Deciding it was no good idea to answer that Kaiba had invited him and Tea to this party so they could talk to him, he gave the answer Kaiba had given him. "Bakura stole Kaiba's calendar. I'm sure you can guess the rest."

He chuckled and was relieved to see a small smirk on Yugi's face.

"Joey?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Yugi shook his head, then asked: "And you saw me and decided to come over?" Yami gave a shrug. He didn't really have an answer to that. Yugi smirked once again and stated: "I gotta admit, at least you're trying."

"Huh?" This time, Yugi gave him a sad smile, having Yami frown. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…Yami, I think it's great you try to make everything up to me." Yugi locked eyes with him. "But what I need most is still time."

Yami nodded, then asked: "I understand that Yugi but…someday?"

"Someday maybe", answered Yugi, then walked off. Yami let out his breath and leaned back against the wall. At least Yugi had given him some answer. "And?" Yami yelped and jerked up, then spun around. The whole group, minus Kaiba, stood there. The question had come from Tristan.

"What did he say?", asked Tea. Yami closed his eyes and tried to slow his heart-beat, before he answered: "He thinks it's great I'm trying."

"And?", pushed Ryo.

"Someday maybe."

Ryo frowned at that, but Mokuba stated: "Well, it's better than nothing, right?" Yami nodded, then a voice suddenly stated: "Well, that is a surprise." They all looked up, to gasp.

In front of them stood Professor Hawkins. He had Rebecca and a boy around their age with him. "Professor Hawkins", greeted Yami with a smile. "Great to see you. You too Rebecca."

"Hi Yami", greeted Rebecca.

"So, how is America?", asked Tristan.

"Ah, quite silent lately, especially the countryside", answered Professor Hawkins.

"Guys", exclaimed Rebecca. Everyone looked at her and she pulled the boy with her forward. He laughed a bit at the force she used, but gave them a cheerful smile. "This is Jake Conners. He's my boyfriend." That caught everyone of guard.

"Y-your b-b-b-boyfriend", stuttered Joey out. Yami was as surprised. Sure, Rebecca had become really beautiful in the past few years. She'd grown quite a bit and wore contact-lenses, but he hadn't expected her to ever give up on Yugi. "Is it that hard to believe that I can have such a beauty as girlfriend?", asked Jake with a grin.

"Actually", cut suddenly Yugi's voice in. "They are surprised out of another reason." Yami stared at Yugi, wondering what the hell the teen was up to. Yugi simply gave Jake a grin, who studied him a moment and then grinned back. "Gosh Yugi, didn't even recognize you. You've grown the past year!" Now everyone, except Yugi gaped.

They knew each other!

"Guess I have", answered Yugi while he walked forward. "But you changed quite a bit too. Last time I saw you your hair was black, not brown, and way shorter." Jake grinned and the two hugged.

"So, what takes you here?", asked Jake. Then he suddenly frowned and glanced at the group. "I…thought you said you never wanted back to Japan." Yami's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't imagine that it very well could've happened that Yugi wouldn't have come back. Yugi gave another shrug as answer and stated: "I said that a year ago, but I promised dad I would try to face my past. That and we moved here because of his business."

Jake nodded in understanding, then Rebecca gasped: "Yugi is that really you?!"

Now Jake seemed surprised. "You know each other?"

"We do", answered Yugi and gave Rebecca a small smile. "How have you been Rebecca?"

"How have I been?", asked the girl. "I've been worried sick after you just disappeared like that!"

Yugi gave a sigh and said: "And I'm sorry for that Rebecca, but I had a lot on my mind when I left and…I didn't want to risk anyone finding out where I am with contacting you. Yet, had I known that you and Jake would come together, I would've told him a bit more about my adventures."

Jake laughed and said: "Thanks, I know enough already."

Yugi gave another grin and continued: "Though, when you wrote in your last letter that you got a girlfriend, I really didn't expect it to be Rebecca."

Jake grinned back, then Ryo stated: "Anyone else surprised at the sudden turn of events?"

"Me", chorused everyone.

Then Yugi suddenly turned around and chuckled. "Tonight is having it with the reunions, huh?"

"What d'ya mean", asked Joey.

Yugi simply shook his head and started walking to the entrance. Yami shared a glance with everyone, then moved to follow Yugi. The teen walked to three men. One had sea-blue hair, blue eyes and wore glasses, the second one had red hair and the third one green. "Unique hair-colours", stated Tristan with a silent laugh. "Not worse than the ones of those two", argued Jake and nodded to Ryo and Bakura. The tomb-robber growled at him, while Ryo just shook his head.

* * *

Yugi gave an amused grin when the green haired man pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Nice to see you again kid", stated the red-head.

"Nice…to see you…two again too…Sprx…O-Otto, let go…can't breathe", coughed Yugi out.

"Oh, sorry", said Otto and let go.

Yugi simply grinned, then turned to the last newcomer and greeted: "It's great to see you again too Gibson."

The blue-haired man, obviously the oldest of the three, nodded at him with a smile and answered: "I am glad too Yugi. Where are Antauri and Nova." "And Chiro and Jinmay?", added Otto.

Yugi looked around, then said: "Dad is over there with the mayor. Chiro and Jinmay there on the dance-floor and Nova…I don't know."

"How about behind you?" The four whipped around, to have Nova tackling Sprx in a hug. She gave an evil grin and asked: "Caught you of guard, didn't I?" Everyone laughed at that, then Yugi saw how Chiro spotted them and Jinmay and Chiro came over. He also saw Antauri excusing himself before making his way over. It was a happy reunion. Chiro and Jinmay got hugged to death by Otto and Sprx said he finally got chances to make a few jokes again. Gibson stuck more with Antauri than the younger ones of the group, not that anyone minded that. Suddenly he found Chiro gesturing him to come closer.

"Yeah?", asked Yugi silently.

Chiro glanced over at Yami and the others Yugi had just talked to and asked: "Why are they here?"

"Bakura", answered Yugi. "He stole Kaiba's calendar and told everyone about this. Rebecca and Jake came with her grandfather."

"Who is that?"

"It's…"

"Arthur!" That was the first time this evening, Yugi had gotten caught upright of guard. He couldn't help but stare when Antauri and Gibson walked over to Rebecca's grandfather, who seemed pretty surprised in meeting them here, but greeted them warmly.

"How small the world actually is", stated the tree-haired teen.

"Since when do you use Antauri's phrases?", asked Jinmay with a smirk. Yugi smirked back, then walked back to the group he'd come from, followed by everyone else. When he walked up to Jake, the brown-haired teen asked: "Uh…I'm seeing it right that your dad knows my girlfriend's granddad?"

"Yup", answered Yugi. "Surprised me too. I didn't know dad and Professor Hawkins knew each other. Neither Gibson and him."

"Who?", asked Rebecca, who'd overheard them talking. Suddenly someone grabbed Yugi's shoulder and he looked up. Professor Hawkins stood there.

"When were you planning on telling me who your father is young man?", asked the man. Yugi looked at him in bewilderment and with a laugh Antauri argued: "Calm Arthur. How was he supposed to know? The last time we talked face to face was three years ago." At this Professor Hawkins smiled and let go of Yugi's shoulder. "I was just teasing him a bit." Antauri gave a smirk at this, then Tea stated: "This is just awkward."

"Like Yugi already said before", said Chiro. "How small the world actually is."

He got agreeing nods from his family and their friends, while Yugi smirked at Yami and the others, who seemed terribly confused. After a while of talking, Antauri suddenly pulled Yugi aside.

"What is it?"

"I just thought you should know that Arthur is aware of us", stated the silver-haired man.

"Huh?", asked Yugi confused.

Antauri gave a good-natured eye-roll and gestured to himself: "You understand. _Us_."

With that he turned around, leaving Yugi gaping. Professor Hawkins knew what Yugi thought only he and his duel-monsters knew? It took a while for Yugi to accept this new piece of information, when suddenly someone gave him a punch on the shoulder. Self-defence kicked in and Yugi forced his attacker's arm behind his back.

"Ah! Alright, chill out Yugi! It's me!"

Immediately he let go and said: "Sorry Jake. You surprised me."

"It's okay Yugi", answered Jake and stretched his arm. "Uh, you still got it."

"I've gotten even better", argued Yugi grinning.

"How you made it through that hell of training those two put you through is a mystery to me anyhow", stated the other teen.

At this Yugi laughed. "It wasn't that bad."

"…wasn't that bad? Yugi they hit you out of bed five in the morning, had you running I don't know many miles and beat you up hundreds of times and you call that not that bad?", exclaimed Jake, against to Yugi unaware that Yami, Rebecca and Mokuba were listening in on their discussion.

Yugi smiled at his friend though and answered: "They knew when to stop Jake. Back here…before I left…I was bullied by this guy. Ushio. He beat me up almost every day. And not like dad and Nova did and still do. He beat me up till I bled, till I couldn't move. What dad and Nova did were feathery touches against the torture Ushio put me through." His smile had vanished at this, but he forced it back up and ended: "That's why I say it wasn't that bad."

Jake had stared during the explanation, then said: "Dammit Yugi. I didn't know you went through that much. I mean c'mon. I was your first friend over in LA, after Chiro I mean, and you didn't tell me that?"

"I barely tell anyone", argued Yugi. "I knew Chiro longer than you, but still, about what Ushio actually did to me…I didn't tell them till about three months after you and your mom moved away."

Jake looked at Yugi with sympathy. "Sorry if bringing up that topic hurt you."

"It's okay", answered Yugi with a shake of his head. "The past is the past. All we can do is learn from it."

"You definitely hang out around your dad too much."

Now Yugi burst out in laughter. He couldn't help it.

* * *

Yami stifled a yawn. It was one in the morning already and the party was still going. He wanted to go home and sleep, but this night he'd learned so much about Yugi's new life, that he wanted for it to continue. Blinking a few times, his sight cleared and he focused on Yugi and Jake. The two had spent quite much time together tonight, obviously catching up on what they'd missed. But every now and then Yugi had more the less sent him to Rebecca. "She is your girlfriend after all", was what the teen had said.

Yami had chuckled at this, but something had seemed off to him. It had sounded like there was deep sadness in Yugi while saying those words. Once again Mahad's warnings came back to him, having the former Spirit wonder what exactly happened. When Yami snapped out of his thoughts, he almost slapped himself. Through his musings, he'd lost sight of Yugi once again. Quickly he walked on and scanned the people, trying to find him.

"Eh Yami, where are you going?" He turned around and found Joey walking up to him.

"I'm looking for Yugi", answered Yami truthfully.

"Shouldn't ya' be spendin' time with ya' girlfriend?"

Yami stared at his friend. "Joey…are you drunk?"

"Huh, maybe a lille."

"Then I need to remember you, Tea, Tristan, Ryo and Bakura went home already. Now c'mon. I'm not letting you out of my sight again", stated the former Pharaoh and dragged Joey along. He ran through the entire hall, then finally spotted Yugi, leaving over the veranda. _What is he up to_, wondered Yami.

"Where do you think is he going?", asked a new voice. Yami glanced back and found Jake and Rebecca standing there.

"I don't know", answered Yami.

"Well, then let's follow him", said Rebecca. Everyone nodded and the four of them made their way out of the hall into the cool night-air. However, there was no sight of Yugi out there. "You think he's in the garden?", offered Rebecca.

"Only one way to find out", said Jake and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. He dragged her down the steps and Yami followed with Joey.

They ran through the garden till they reached a small pond. It was a beautiful sight in the night, yet wasn't what, or rather who, they looked for. Suddenly they heard a yelp and a thud. Yami turned around in alarm and froze in shock. Everyone did. In front of them, Yugi picked himself up from the ground and shook his head. Then he stood straight and looked around, only to have someone lunging at him. He got thrown back and crashed onto the ground in front of Yami and the others.

"Yugi!", exclaimed all of them.

Yugi coughed and a voice sneered: "Friends of yours?"

"You could say so", snarled Yugi back and leaped forward.

Whoever he fought, Yami couldn't see him, was good. Yugi got hit again and again, losing ground. "That's it he needs help", roared Joey and rushed forward. "Joey don't!", shouted Yugi and leaped in front of him when the attacker switched to Joey. Yami watched in shock how Yugi pushed Joey out of the way, to have the attacker getting him in a headlock. Now Yami caught sight of the attacker. It was a man in his early thirties. Orange hair, brown eyes, black pants and T-Shirt. Yet he seemed familiar to Yami. As if…

"Mandarin put him down this instant!"

Everyone jerked up at the sharp shout. Everyone glanced to a few trees and, to Yami's, Jake's, Joey's and Rebecca's surprise, Antauri stepped out. His fists were clenched and his blue eyes blazed angrily.

The man, Mandarin, grinned evilly and asked: "Worried about your dear little boy? Protecting him now instead of the hairless monkey?"

Antauri gave a short growl. It sounded far to animal-like for Yami. If he wouldn't have seen the facial expression of the silver-haired man, he wouldn't believe the sound was made by a human. "You do not pull Chiro into this as well Mandarin", snarled the man. "This has been between you and me ever since this started. That you pull those I care about into this is low, even for someone as you!"

"But dear brother", argued Mandarin.

"BROTHER!", exclaimed the four bystanders.

Antauri growled once more and hissed: "You lost the right to call yourself a part of our family a long time ago Mandarin. Now let go of Yugi or you'll regret it!"

Yami glanced at Yugi and found him staring at his adoptive father in surprise. That was all Yami needed to know that this really was not Antauri's usual behaviour. Suddenly the man was gone and then Yugi tumbled up to them before he regained his stand. They all stared in shock at the speed the two men moved around each other in battle. Suddenly Mandarin backed off, wiping blood from his nose.

"Yugi get the others", hissed Antauri back at him.

Yami saw how Yugi hesitated, clearly unwilling to leave him alone in such a situation. "I'll get them for you", whispered Yami to his light. Yugi glanced at him, then smiled and nodded.

"Look for Chiro, Jinmay or Nova and tell them that it's Mandarin and…that dad has one of his moods. They'll know what to do", whispered Yugi back.

Yami nodded and, covered by Yugi should Mandarin get the idea of attacking him, ran off.

* * *

Yugi watched the battle between Mandarin and Antauri nervously. Of course Antauri had every right to not just be mad, but upright pissed at the other, but he also knew, his father should not show it that much. The fact that he wasn't able to at least hold back a bit, was a fact that worried not just him, but the whole family. Suddenly Antauri screamed got thrown back.

Rebecca screamed as well and clung to Jake, who pressed her close to him. Joey watched everything in utter shock. That was when Yugi saw it. It was hard to spot on Antauri's black suit, but the dark liquid that covered his fingers was easily recognized as blood. Too fast its metallic scent reached him as well.

That did it.

Quickly he rushed forward. Of course Yugi knew he was no match for Mandarin. Even at his full concentration Antauri had a hard time battling him alone. But that didn't mean he would stand by and watch this monster killing his father. He managed to land two hit, before Mandarin grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder, knocking the air out of Yugi when he made impact with the ground. Mandarin raised what looked like a dagger, still stained with Antauri's blood, when said man kicked him away and disarmed him.

Yugi sat up when Antauri threw the dagger into the pond, then stumbled back. Immediately Yugi caught him and frowned when he felt the amount of blood that already soaked his father's suit. Antauri grunted when Yugi applied pressure to the wound, but didn't try to stop him.

"Antauri! Yugi!"

The teen looked up, to find Chiro and Nova running towards them, Yami following suit. Mandarin paled at the sight of two more of his enemies and snarled at Yugi and Antauri. Yugi looked back with what he hoped was a calm expression, but rage rushed through him. Surely not as strong as the rage Antauri still felt, but strong enough to have him struggle to not let go of his father and attack Mandarin again. However, it was easier to hold back now that help had arrived.

Nova lunged at Mandarin with a loud cry, making Yugi wonder if the music at the party was really that loud or if the people were just idiots enough to not make anything of the cries or the facts that a few well-known people suddenly left at once. The orange-haired man backed up, but ran directly into Chiro, who delivered a few hard blows against the man's chest. "Y-Yugi…" Yugi looked down at his father, who raised his free hand, since his other hand was still pressed hard against the wound with Yugi's. In it was a cell phone. "I…think…you should call in at the ambulance. G-Gibson won't have…the right equipment…in his hotel…to help me…" Yugi nodded and rested Antauri on his knee to grab the phone. He activated it and quickly punched in the number of the ambulance.

_"Domino City Emergency Hospital. How can we help?"_, asked a bored sounding female voice.

"My name is Yugi Johnson. I'm in the garden of the Towns Hall at the Mayor's party. A strange man showed up and stabbed my father. Antauri Johnson. He's losing much blood."

_"We'll send an emergency team over immediately."_ Live had returned to the woman's voice. _"Can you give any details?"_

"The dagger entered his body barely above his right hip and obviously went in till the hilt. The length…I believe it was about ten centimetres. He's losing blood fast. I'm having him lie on the ground right now and we both apply pressure to the wound."

_"Alright, keep doing that. We'll be over immediately."_

"Thank you!"

With that the call ended and Yugi pushed the phone into his own jacket. His father wouldn't have any need for it now. "Get back here you!" Yugi's head snapped up at Sprx' voice. The red-haired man and Nova chased after Mandarin, who'd made a run for it once he, Otto and Gibson had arrived. Now Gibson kneeled down on Antauri's other side, repeating the question the woman on the phone had asked. Yugi kept his gaze on his father's face while he answered, trying to imagine that the man's blue eyes were filled with warmth and life, not hazy and dull.

It was hard and Yugi prayed to all the gods out there that Antauri would be alright.


	8. Backstory

**This is a "The Pharao got his own body and Yugi is ignored by his friends"-fic, with a SRMTHFG twist.**

**Yugi runs away after he's ignored by his friends and left alone after his Grandpa's death. In America, he meets a very unusual family. A few years later, he comes back to Domino, with a new family, new friends and still boiling anger on his old friends. What will happen?**

**Neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor SRMTHFG belongs to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur for Yugi. Ever since the medics had taken Antauri to the hospital, he'd been in intensive care. Apparently the dagger had hit a few vital organs on its way to penetrate the silver-haired man's body. No one had been allowed to see him, which tore a the entire family's nerves.

Chiro was a nervous wreck most of the time and Jinmay stressed out in trying to be there for him and her own worry. Nova, well if you valued your life, you didn't cross her. Not even Sprx, who she was the closest too, could get close to her safely. Not that he tried a lot. The red-head had retreated into himself, much like Otto. The green-haired man was as gloomy as one could be, not matching his actual personality at all. The only one who knew a bit about Antauri's condition was Gibson. Not that the man gained any good from it. If anything he was almost more nervous than Chiro. And Yugi himself? The tri-coloured teen had drawn back as well, being barely responsive in classes or in his free-time.

While Joey and Tristan had tried to talk, or more bother him, Yami had apparently realised that Yugi was in no good state right now and after only two days, he'd gotten the two to stop. Yugi was deeply grateful for it, although all he'd managed to give was a small nod. Yet what he was most glad about, was that Yami had stopped pushing.

Anger still burst through the 'lighter' teen when he remembered what he'd gone through because of the group, but thanks to Antauri's training he managed to keep it in check and got it out during training. It would still be a long time till he forgave them, and mostly Yugi only had contact with them at all, because of the promise he gave his father two years ago. To face his past.

The ringing bell snapped Yugi out of his thoughts and he slowly got up. Everything had fallen into a rhythm since the attack. Stand up – go to school – don't kill anyone – go home – train – do your homework – have free-time – time for bed. Yugi was about to leave the school-grounds, when his phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. His brow furrowed. What could Sprx want from him?

Accepting the call, he placed the phone to his ear and asked: "Yugi here. What is it?"

_**"WE CAN SEE HIM NOW!"**_, cried the red-head on the other end.

Yugi winced and ripped the phone away. "What?", asked the teen.

_**"The doctors said we can finally see Antauri! Hurry up and get home. We're only waiting for you and Nova!"**_

With that the connection broke, leaving Yugi to stare down at his phone in disbelieve. It took him a minute to fully grasp what Sprx had just told him. However, the moment he did understand, a grin broke over his face and he couldn't keep a joyful shout inside. That got him quite a few nervous looks, but Yugi ignored them. He only put his phone back into his pocket and then started running.

He took long strides, practically flying over the side-walk on his way home. A part of him wouldn't believe it. _They could see Antauri! I didn't fully realise how much I missed dad in those few days,_ thought Yugi when he felt the intensive amount of excitement that rushed through him.

_"Well, he did practically raise you the last two years"_, stated a female voice. Yugi glanced left, while he dodged an elderly woman and her dog, to see Mana floating next to him, keeping pace easily.

_"Raised would be an understatement, don't you think?",_ argued another voice back and Mahad appeared next to her. The violet-clad magician gave her a disapproving glare, which got Yugi to chuckle and he asked: "Trying to skip training again Mana?"

_"You have no idea how boring repeating Levitation-Charms over and over is!"_, cried the girl and gave her teacher a glare.

Mahad rolled his eyes and answered: _"If you want to learn the technique you wanted to learn for three months now, it's crucial to make sure you remember everything." _

_"But it's boooooring!",_ cried the girl out, which drew an exasperated sigh from Mahad and a laugh from Yugi.

_You two are, at times, more entertaining than Sprx, Otto and Gibson, you know that?,_ asked the teen while he skidded around a corner.

_"Always glad to be the source of your amusement"_, grumbled the pink-and-blue-clad female.

Now Mahad chuckled, before he twirled his sceptre and called: _"Come now Mana, we really do need to continue." _The girl grumbled, but both faded from Yugi's sight with another twirl of the magician's sceptre. The teen shook his head in amusement, then already reached his road. _Those two know how to make time seem fly by_, thought Yugi while he sped up and simply leaped over the fence. He defiantly wasn't in the mood to anger himself with the gate. He leaped up the stone-steps while pulling out his key. Adrenalin still pumped through his veins, making him feel slightly giddy, something he hadn't felt for a quite a while.

Oh excitement and happiness yes, but to feel as giddy as a kid on Christmas Day, he couldn't even recall when the last time he'd felt that way had been. Yugi opened the door, while shaking the thought off, to be pulled inside and dragged through the hallways immediately.

He gave a startled yelp and looked around for an attacker, only to see Chiro dragging him to his room. "Chiro what with the gods!", exclaimed Yugi and managed to yank himself free from his brother.

The other's blue eyes shone with excitement and impatience and he stated: "Nova got here already so hurry up and change so we can leave!"

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, a posture that reminded Yugi unwillingly of the two woman in the family. The Japanese teen couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Chiro only seemed to get irritated by it and Yugi did have enough tact left to not irritated his brother even more. So he, still sniggering, made his way past Chiro and into his own room. It looked similar to the one he used to have in L.A. White walls, bright parquet, black and purple covers for the bed, as well as purple curtains and a black rug with golden hieroglyphics, a desk, two dressers, some posters on the wall and books. Lots and lots of books. More than half of them were about Egypt too. The subject had gotten interesting about a year ago.

Yugi was still learning how to write and speak the ancient language, but being Atem's reincarnation had its advantages. He had a far easier time adapting to anything concerning the old Egypt than others. Normally when he came home, Yugi would grab one of his books and read for half an hour, before he went out training. Today he had no eye for the books though and simply through his bag onto the bed, before he rushed to one dresser and yanked it open. He decided something simple would be enough, so Yugi practically yanked the clothes out of the dresser and rushed into the bathroom.

There he changed, checked his hair and switched his belts from the on the floor discarded uniform to what he wore now. He reappeared, pulled his wallet, keys and mobile phone from his school-bag and fixed his Duel-Disc on his arm. Then he looked into the mirror and nodded.

He still wore his black boots, but his attire had changed from the school-uniform to simple dark-grey jeans, a long-sleeved white T-shirt, a sleeve-less black jacket, his belts, his duel-disc and the middle-part of the Millennium Puzzle gleamed on his chest, where it hung from his neck on a leather belt.

He'd gotten a certain amount of control with the magic the Items supplied. And he apparently had always had, at least if he could take Mahad's word. The Spirit had started to teach Yugi a bit about those powers little by little. Not that the teen minded going slow on this. He already had school, his training and his other studies to worry about. With a smirk then teen grabbed the gleaming piece and put it under his T-Shirt.

Then he quickly left the room and ran for the garage. He arrived together with Nova and both rushed in. Gibson already sat behind the wheel of Antauri's silver Mercedes. Otto, Chiro and Jinmay in the same car. Sprx sat on his own motorbike, red of course, and threw Nova a Jacket and Helmet.

Yugi, not willing to get into the almost filled silver car, quickly grabbed a dark-blue Jacket and Helmet as well and climbed onto his own bike. It had been a gift for his 18th birthday. It was night-blue, much like his attire, and different golden hieroglyphics ran over it in an unrecognizable pattern.

Seeing that Yugi was going to drive on his own, Gibson started up the car and almost immediately shot out of the garage. The teen and Sprx nodded to each other, before their bikes zoomed after the silver Mercedes. Now normally Yugi understood and respected the traffic-laws, but today he felt like cursing them for all it was worth. The hospital wasn't that far away, but when they had to stop at a red traffic-light for the _seventh_ time, he gave a few choice words in ancient Egyptian.

Despite the fact that no one but his father would've understood him, Sprx next to him burst out laughing, what in turn got him a whack upside the head from Nova. "Focus!", hissed the blonde. The next second she had to cling to him for all that was worth it, since the light had switched to green and the group was off once again.

* * *

Yami shook his head in amusement while he watched Joey, Tristan and Jake. His friends had challenged Rebecca's boyfriend to a hot-dog eating competition. As it had turned out, despite not being as 'hungry' as the other two, Jake had quite the competitive side. The second before Joey had finished speaking out the challenge, Rebecca had already groaned and face-palmed.

Yami and Tea had been confused at this, till they'd seen the fire in the American's eyes.

By now Joey had devoured sixteen hot-dogs, Tristan fifteen and Jake, believe it or not, had reached number twenty. Rebecca and Tea had both turned away from the spectacle in disgust.

And the reason why the group was in with Rebecca, Jake and Professor Hawkins in the first place?

The old man had wanted Yami to take a look at some photos of old tomb-stones he'd found in Egypt. Being native to the ancient language, Yami had a far easier time translating them than the Professor. Rebecca was alright with them being here too, although Jake wasn't too happy. Yami had the sneaking suspicion that Jake had accepted the challenge because he wanted to humiliate Joey and Tristan.

The brown-haired teen was able to talk to them quite normally, much like Yugi, but more than once Yami had also caught him scowling at them. And, despite the fact that it went completely against the former Pharaoh's pride, he accepted and ignored it. They did deserve far worse treatment than what they got, at least in his own opinion. Yami also wasn't certain he liked the fact that Yugi obviously held his own anger back. Suddenly an alarm went off, startling Yami enough to give a slight jump, and Rebecca yelled: "Alright knock it off guys, the seven minutes are up!"

Jake swallowed the last bit of the hot-dog he'd been holding and wiped his face with a napkin, before giving Joey and Tristan a grin and asking: "There you go. I managed twenty-two hot-dogs. You guys?" Both grumbled angrily and didn't answer, what had a satisfied smirk flitting over Jake's face. Hadn't Yami been so focused on the other teen, he would've missed it. It didn't last longer than a second, but it gave the answer Yami needed.

Yes, this had been a revenge-act for Yugi.

He was about to speak up, when a loud roar down the road caught everyone's attention. They all turned to the windows of the small kitchen, to find a night-blue motorbike with golden hieroglyphics skidding to a held directly in front of the front-yard.

"Nice ride", admitted Tristan with a whistle.

Yami tilted his head confused and asked: "Are you expecting someone?"

Rebecca shook her head and shrugged while they watched how the rider jumped of his bike. Yami saw dark-grey jeans, a night-blue jacket, a same coloured helmet and a duel-disk stripped to the arrivals arm. Then the newcomer pulled the helmet off his head. The former Spirit's heart skipped at beat the moment the helmet revealed spiky black hair with red outlines and golden bangs.

Behind Yami Jake whistled in approval and stated: "Nice, thought he was joking when he wrote that Otto and his brothers planned to build a bike for him for his 18th birthday."

"Build?!", exclaimed Tea.

Jake nodded and answered: "Yeah. Otto's a maniac, but a mechanical-genius-maniac, Gibson is better with science…okay he could probably teach something to the best university professor…and Sprx can drive just about everything. Put those three together and have them work on a bike and you know the outcome will be great."

With that he walked out of the room and the group heard a door slam shut. Yugi looked up from securing his bike, to smile warmly when he found Jake walking up to him. The two grabbed each other's lower arm, before embracing shortly, then Jake proceeded to lead him back inside. They walked in and just heard Yugi chuckle, when another voice stated: "My, what a welcome surprise."

Yami walked out of the kitchen, to find Yugi and Jake standing in the hallway, the former greeting Professor Hawkins. "Nice to see you two Professor", answered Yugi and shook the man's hand.

"Yugi?" The three looked up and at Tea. Yami saw how Yugi's eyes flashed for a heartbeat, before they returned to the calm look he mostly wore. He nodded in greeting, then turned back to Rebecca's grandfather.

"Actually I'm here because I have great news for you."

"You mean an explanation why you acted like a maniac today after school?", asked Joey.

Yugi gave a laugh and answered: "I think I have every right to act like that." He smiled warmly and answered: "We were finally allowed to see dad today. When he continues to heal like he does, they'll release him by Sunday."

"Those are wonderful news Yugi", answered Professor Hawkins, his eyes bright. "I was very worried about Antauri, but someone like him pulls through anything."

Yami believed to have heard some sort of strange implication behind those words, but no one else seemed to have heard the same. No one but Yugi that was. He looked like he perfectly understood the meaning behind those words and smirked while he answered: "I don't think death would stop dad from being the overprotective fool he is."

"He may be an overprotective fool, but he has a kind heart, something your brother obviously inherited from him."

"I thought Yugi's brother is adopted too?", asked Tristan.

Yugi nodded and answered: "He is. But dad has this…it's really hard to explain but once you know him, he can have a whole lot of influence on you. In a very good way." Now he frowned and whispered: "It's a wonder he still is like that."

"What do you mean?", asked Rebecca softly.

"It's Mandarin isn't it?", asked Jake.

In his mind Yami saw the memory of the man that had attacked them at the party. Yugi nodded and gave a small sigh.

"Mandarin…betrayed not just dad's, but everyone's trust long ago, a long time before I and even Chiro and Jinmay came into the family. They pushed him away. He lost the right path and…tried to persuade everyone to do the same. As far as I know he almost managed it with Nova and Gibson, but dad, Sprx and Otto, no matter how hurt they were, saw through Mandarin's plan. If there is one person more persuasive than Antauri out there, it's Mandarin."

"But…why does your dad hate him so much?", asked Joey, obviously like Yami remembering the silver-haired man's behaviour. By now the group had moved on to the living room. Yami sat on the love seat with Tea while Jake, Rebecca ad Tristan sat on the couch. Joey sat next to Tristan on the arm-rest. Professor Hawkins had sat down on a comfy chair, but Yugi remained leaning against the wall. His gaze was locked on the floor and Yami wasn't certain he even remembered who we was talking too.

"Antauri doesn't hate him", answered the amethyst-eyed teen. "He's sad, upset and feels betrayed. For all I know, he and Mandarin were closer than Chiro and I are now. They knew practically everything about each other. Even now, while dad respects what he knows about Mandarin, this _scum_ is using every chance he gets to hurt dad as much as possible." Yugi's eyes narrowed and he hissed: "Mostly through Chiro and me. About three years ago, only a while before they met you Professor, Mandarin did something else. It…left a barely uncontrollable rage to grow within Antauri. He tries his best to work around it, to not let it get the better of him, but as some of you saw at the party, Mandarin knows how to pull dad's strings." Yugi sighed deeply and whispered: "I wish I could help him, but I can't. All I know about controlling my anger and rage, I learned from him."

The teen fell silent, giving everyone time to think about what he just told them. After five more minutes, Yugi pushed himself away from the wall and announced his leaving. Before anyone could protest, the teen had said his goodbyes, put on his jacket and left the house.

Yami looked after his light. He once again observed the way he walked, straight back, head held high. The new confidence Yugi walked with. He remembered the way Yugi was able to play with words now, how he managed to turn them around in one's mouth. He was awed at the calmness the teen managed to display, no matter how disturbed he was.

Yami had already held high respect for Yugi's new family. For giving Yugi a life worth living, the life Yami had failed to give him.

But now, knowing how much this family had already gone through, how much pain and suffering they'd felt, he was even more in awe.

That a family that had been through so many terrible things, could still give Yugi, Chiro and Jinmay such a life. A life filled with warmth, devotion, family and so much more. Yami shook his head, a slight smile on his face. Whatever would happen in the future, however it would happen and whoever would be involved. One thing he knew for certain. He'd be forever thankful, be forever in this extraordinary family's dept. And frankly, he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
